Dragon Ball Double S Special: Ajax, Lord of Admirals
by Dark The Relentless
Summary: A present day conflict between 3 forces risks disrupting a seal placed upon a threat that ravaged the West Galaxy. With one side discovering the tomb of a man who stood against this threat thousands of years ago, they learn of the sacrifices he made defending the Dormindious Sector against this threat and his army. His name was Ajax, Lord of Admirals and this is his story.
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT NOTE: IF YOU WISH TO AVOID ANY POTENTIAL SPOILERS FOR THE MAIN DRAGON BALL DOUBLE S STORY LINE SKIP TO THE CHAPTER Lord of Admirals vs Pirate Warlord and continue from there till you get to the last Chapter marked Epilogue. Once you load that up, scroll down till u see the bold text and read from there.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. NOW ENJOY.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

On a rather desolate planet bordering the North and West galaxies, a fierce 3-way battle rages between the soldiers of Red Faction, a fanatic cult known as The Way, and an abomination referred to as Juggernaut.

A few days prior to this engagement, Riddic and his organization learned of a being who was carving a path of destruction across the North galaxy via North Kai.

This being was Juggernaut, a failed attempted by the Kais of old to create the perfect species.

To hide their shame and keep the abomination contained, the very same Kais that created him sealed Juggernaut within a hollow planet outside the boarder of this universe. At a later point, they sent a company of Ram soldiers to protect the beast's seal.

However, someone set him free, unleashing a being of ever growing strength upon an unsuspecting universe.

The 31st Expeditionary Corp, comprised of 50,000 Red Faction troopers, formed to track down the beast and end its reign of terror. Their search lead them here; the Juno system, on a dead world which name is long forgotten.

Here they found the fanatical religious group simply known as The Way, mostly comprised of the same species: Sickly green humanoids with blue green hair, dark green eyes, pointy ears, and two whiskers, one on each cheek.

The Way believed in an eternal paradise that would save them from this doomed reality and sought the one whom would lead them to it. They referred to this as: The Great Journey.

At first, the two forces seemed to reach an understanding. Then, the price Red Faction sought revealed itself: Juggernaut.

The 31st Expeditionary Corps quickly engaged the abomination, and almost as quickly the fanatical cult began their attack.

Claiming that this harbinger of death was their guide to paradise, The Way attacked the troopers of Red Faction claiming them as an affront to the gods that sent them this guide and as heretics to the Great Journey.

And so the three way battle raged across the planet; The soldiers of the 31st Expeditionary Corps armed with various up-to-date technologies constructed with the help of the once feared Arcosian race, the fanatics of The Way assaulting the 'heretics' with whatever arm they had or swiped from the fallen, and the unstoppable Juggernaut who's mindless fury incinerated all who stood in its path.

Unknown to all, in the vast tunnel system that runs across the underground of the same planet these three forces currently battle upon laid the final resting place of a hero native to the Western Galaxy.

A hero who stood against a threat all but forgotten many decades ago, one that threatened to ravage the entire universe.

The very same being who caused the intervention of the lesser Kais whom had seal this villain, along with several of his followers, away in a star.

One of the very three stars that inhabit the Juno system.

Soon, the soldiers of Red Faction will realize that the erupting chaos that spreads across this barren wastland may lead to the unbinding of a second threat upon the galaxy...


	2. Juggernaught

**Juggernaut**

"OPEN FIRE!" The order rang loud and clear.

These soldiers of Red Faction, equip with their dark red and dull orange armor, ( **Basically like the ones worn by Paragus's soldiers in that movie.** ) aimed their Ki blaster rifles at the various Way cult members before them.

Mercilessly they fired upon the fanatics, mowing them down with artificially made Ki blasts concentrated into a beam like projectile. These projectiles were similar to the Dodon Ray used by the Crane school, but in a blast form rather than a wave one.

Once the last of these hostiles fell, the soldiers lowered their rifles.

"Damn fanatics." One soldier; a corporal said. "Its bad enough we have to deal with that monster, but now we have to deal with these crazies too?"

"Stow it Corporal." This unit's commanding officer said, he turned to the soldier on his right. "How many of us are left?"

"Only 20 of us left in this position Captain." The trooper reported.

The Captain tisked. "Only 20? There where a hundred of us a moment ago."

The Captain looked around the once barren field now littered with the bodies of the fallen.

It sickened him that so many of his men died in mere moments, but at the same time he was satisfied that there where at least twice as many dead fanatics for every dead soldier.

"What now Captain?" The Corporal he told off before asked. "Do we continue to hold this position?"

The Captain sighed, he took off his helmet revealing his graying black hair and mustache.

"No, holding this position any longer would be pointless."

His words almost drowned out by a nearby explosion, catching the attention of all twenty soldiers. The Captain's eyes narrow as he looked at the cause of the recent explosion.

"Not when we have that _thing_ so close by."

A few dozen feet south of the group stood their 'prize.'

Juggernaut, the being they were tasked with stopping slowly passed along the barren field. All around various Ki blast fired at the monster, some hitting, some missing, none affecting him in the slightest.

The abomination featured tough, orange-y red skin, sharp fingernails on his short hands, a large tail with what appeared to be a gray-white sword imbedded at the tip, two dark colored spikes out of the gap between his shoulders and neck.

The top of his bald head shone a dark colored purple. A wide V shaped 'crown' separated his purple dome from his eyes and lower face. In the center of the crown was what seemed to be a dark purple jewel of some sort.

The abominations eyes seem nonexistent, but should one dare take a closer look could see the faintest of red dots amongst the pitch black void that were the beasts eyes.

Juggernaut's face was colored a darker red than his body; Outlining his eyes as if it were makeup and stretching from the lower center of the frame down passed his cheeks was a sort of line colored crimson red. Two fangs popped out at the ends of his mouth, three lighter red colored spikes framed the bottom of his chin.

Truly, he was the face of mindless horror. One of the greatest mistakes of the Kais: Their bastard child Juggernaut.

The beast opened his mouth, red energy gathering in between the open gap. In moments, he unleashed his attack: A wide spread wave that obliterated those just ahead of the titan.

The terrain ahead was cut clean but Juggernaut's attack. The beast kept advancing on its slow match as more troopers moved into the area recently cleared by the beast. Behind them hovered in two T-2 tanks, now considered outdated but still very reliable.

The tanks aimed all three of their turrets at the unstoppable titan. They fired along with the troopers in front of them, covering Juggernaut in a hail of Ki projectiles both large and small.

However, like all the other attack before this volley proved ineffective.

Juggernaut stopped, he moved his tail toward the troopers and tanks in front of him. The tip of the sword tail began to gather energy, it basked the tip in an orange glow as it formed into a ball.

The beast roared, its cry sounded like the screams of many, many beings all yelling in terror. Everyone within hearing distance dropped to their knees, covering their ears in a futile attempt to drown out the horrible noise.

Juggernaut ceased his ear bleeding roar and fired the orange energy ball at those before him. The ball impacted on one of the tanks and exploded, consuming both T-2s and the nearby troopers in an inferno that seemed to make even Hell's eternal blaze insignificant in comparison.

Once the flames died down, a Red Faction Dropship pierced through the dark clouds above. The large tube like ship swooped ahead of Juggernaut and dropped off several units of the latest additions to Red Faction's ever growing arsenal: First Generation Mechas.

These 1st Gen Mechas where considered prototypes for later generations and deployed into combat in a effort to collect data. As such their design is a bit less...artistic than other combat vehicles but just as efficient.

The Mechas stood taller than 2 grown men, just a bit taller that the T-2 Tanks. The pilot sat in the middle of the machine, encased in shock proof glass in an egg shaped cockpit.

Attached to its sides where long, thick tube like arms that curved down to a fully rotating 270 degree gatling guns(270 so the user can't shot themselves.)

A top of the arms where triangle like pentagons, one held the symbol of that Mecha's unit the other the unit's number. In the center of the cockpit to each side where 2 small rectangle shaped missile launchers.

The lower part of the Mecha contained what would pass for legs; two jointed metal legs with several thrusters imbedded in their back and that ended in smooth squared "feet", as well as a single plate connecting the two legs. The plate had the emblem of Red Faction; simple white RF letters overlapping a triangle half colored in red, the other orange.

The Mechas hovered above ground with the assistance of the vastly used anti-gravity technologies previously made by the PTO. They rushed towards Juggernaut at great speed, thanks to the thrusters attached to the backs of their legs.

The first three fired upon the titan, their gatling guns ablaze as they covered the target in rapid bursts of Ki blasts. Once again, this effort proved as fruitless as the last.

The same three passed by the titan, turning around for another pass. As they did, the four and fifth Mechas approached Juggernaut and unleashed their missiles.

In response, the latter extended both his arms out. The sharp fingernails on the creatures small but almost bony hands grew at an alarming rate. They intercepted the incoming missiles, causing them to detonate prematurely and impaled the two Mechas.

Juggernaut opened his mouth and roared, this time sounding like a wild beast pouncing on its prey. He lifted the two helpless Mechas up in the air with his fingernails and smashed them to pieces.

As the creature did this, the other three Mechas completed their turn around and began to race back towards the abomination. Juggernaut retracted its nails, letting the two clumps of metal fall to the ground.

Two of the Mechas passed by the beast once more. As the third was about to do the same, Juggernaut's sword like tail lashed out and sliced it in two. Moments after, the monster extended one of its arms out a fired an energy ball at the remaining two, engulfing them in a ball of fire.

The group of twenty soldiers watching these events transpire long ago realized that stopping that abomination would be impossible with the current firepower, even if the entire corp combine their efforts it would only end up in a catastrophe.

"How the hell are we suppose to stop something like that?"

The Captain looked at the soldier who dared ask such a question. "Stopping it is out of the question now. All we can do is delay it and hope they can get us some back up."

"So sacrifice ourselves so other can live?" The Corporal asked.

The gray haired Captain turned his gaze to the trooper. "Isn't that the reason why we signed up?"

Most of the troopers let a short lived chuckled as a response.

"Ain't it just?" The Corporal replied.

The Captain smiled, he pulled his helmet over his head.

"Alright men, we are about to charge into the valley of hell. Each one of us will die, but know your deaths will not be in vain! We die so others can live free of the threat of terror and oppression!"

The Captain raised his fist high up in the air. "For the glory of Red Faction!"

The others raised their fists up, following their superior's example. "For the glory of Red Faction!"

The Captain spun around. "Follow me!" He shouted as he ran towards what he know was his doom.

Obediently, the other 19 soldiers followed him. Each knowing that this was suicide, but it didn't matter. As long as it bought enough time for someone like Riddic to arrive and defeat this monster they would happily throw down their lives.

Once they were within range, The Corporal and seven of the others armed with rifles formed a firing line.

They then began to assault Juggernaut with a hail storm of Ki projectiles while doing their best to avoid hitting their allies. The beast ignored the blasts as one would ignore a buzzing fly: Unmoving but acknowledging it's annoying existance.

The Captain along with the other 11 soldiers rushed the monster, engaging it in close combat. As they drew closer, the Corporal and his firing squad stopped their barrage.

Without warning, Juggernaut's sharp tail moved with blinding speed, slicing into 3 of the charging troopers. These three fell without a sound, blood pooled underneath them.

The Captain cursed, he threw a punch a Juggernaut's face. It made contact, but the latter was unphased. The Captain kicked the titan in its side, but this only hurt the poor Captain.

Juggernaut's body was tough, harder than a wall of titanium. No wonder why all the previous attacks had no effect on this monster.

Two other soldiers ran up to Juggernaut and fired Ki blasts at almost point blank range, but this only irritated the monster. The latter responded by simply smacked the two away with his tail.

The other six soldiers joined their Captain and assaulted Juggernaut in a volley of punches and kicks. In the end this only hurt themselves as the monster's skin was too tough to be affected by such means. They continued nonetheless, for it was their only choice besides standing there waiting for the abomination to end their lives.

Minutes passed as the soldiers of Red Faction kept up their assault, all the while waiting for the still Juggernaut to counter in some way.

Finally, as one of the soldiers was about to land another blow on the titan, the latter started his counter offensive.

Juggernaut first attacked the soldier whom was about to land a blow with his tail. The sharp blade pierced through the poor soldier's chest as it lifted him off the ground. Blood trickled down the abomination's clear sword like imbedded blade as the soldier futile tried to pull himself out.

With a simple flick of his tail, Juggernaut sent the dying soldier soaring through the air. Blood rained down as it flew across the wasteland until the body landed a few dozen feet from the monster.

"You bastard!" Yell the soldier closest to the monster.

The humanoid raised his hand and fired an energy wave at Juggernaut. The latter replied with a small concentrated energy wave originating from its purple 'jewel.'

The concentrated wave cut through the trooper's like butter, it impacted on the latter's arm causing it to violently disintegrate. The trooper dropped to his knees, screaming in pain as he tried to cover his exposed and bleeding join.

Two other soldiers yelled as they charged the titan. The latter looked at them, his miniscule red pupils seemed to glow brighter. With lightning speed, (to the soldiers anyway) Juggernaut vanished only to reappear a second later a few feet behind the two charging troopers.

The abomination held out his hands to each side, both dripping with blood. Suddenly, the two troopers collapsed to the ground, dead before anyone even realized it.

The remaining troopers (besides the Corproal and his firing squad whom looked on in horror.) herded around their Captain.

"I...I didn't even see the blow...!"

"His speed is on a whole different level...!"

"This is insane! No way we can buy enough time for our reinforcements! No damn way!"

The Captain took a step froward. Through his helmet he gazed at Juggernaut with the utmost of intensity.

"Maybe, but we have to try."

The elder officer charged at the titan, roaring a battle cry as he went.

"If we don't who will?!"

"Captain!" His subordinates cried out in shock. The latter ignored it, charging into what he knew was certain doom.

The brave soldier raised his right fist as he closed in on the monster. When he was close enough the Captain threw it, only to be meet with open air. A moment later, the Captain felt something hit him from behind.

The blow sent him straight into the dirt, the impact sent his helmet flying clean off.

Slowly, the gray-haired Captain pushed off the ground and onto his knees. He looked back to see what hit him.

Standing with his back turned to the Captain was Juggernaut, causally moving his sword-like tail up and down.

'The damn _tail_...' The Captain concluded as he tried to raise to his feet. 'Bastard hit me with his damn tail. Like how a horse swats flies.'

The Captain managed to stand up, he turned around to face the monster. Blood began to drop out of the corner of his mouth.

'That's all we are to you isn't it? Just some pesky flies that keep annoying you right?'

With a dirty glove, he wiped the blood away.

'Well this fly is going to continue to annoy you until you stomp me out.'

"I'm not dead yet, you monster..." The Captain said. He struggled for breath, apparently that last blow did more damage that he though.

Juggernaut glanced over his shoulder, his beady red eyes boor down on the Captain.

 _That will change soon..._ They seemed to say.

The Captain took a few heavy breaths, he raised both his hands out towards the titan.

"This may be a futile effort, but I'll give you everything I have!"

Yellowish energy began to pulse through both his hands. Juggernaut turned around, giving the Captain his full attention.

"Eat this..!" The Captain fired his energy attack; a wide spread wave the covered the monster whole.

A few seconds passed when the Captain noticed a shadow moving through the wave towards him. Before he could react, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down, Juggernaut's hand were dug into his torso.

"Blagh-!" The Captain spat out blood as he lowered his hands. He slumped down, only being held up by his killer's impaled hands.

Juggernaut lifted the dying Captain into the air. The monster roared -this time it was blood curling roar of anger- before ripping the soldier in two. Blood flew all around Juggernaut, some landing on his face and body.

The titan tossed aside the two half's of the Captain before turning towards the remaining soldiers.

The group closer to the abomination stood still, petrified in shock and fear. The second group moved to fire on the monster again.

They aimed their rifles, hoping to at least buy enough time for their comrades to snap out of their fear.

"Open fire on that bastard!" The Corporal commanded.

And so they did, but like their previous attempts the Ki rounds did little against the seemingly unstoppable Juggernaut.

A few moments passed, then sparks started to dance around Juggernaut's body. A second later, the ground began to shake.

The Corporal and his firing squad stopped their volley, some struggled to hold their footing as the shaking grew more and more violent.

Cracks began to appear in the rocky crust as parts of the ground began to cave in.

"The ground is collapsing!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Just as he finished speaking, the ground below the Corporal and his group gave way.

They fell, racing down into the deeps of the hollow ground. The Corporal looked up at the fast fading hole of light he and his men fell through.

A moment later, the Corporal could hear the roar of Juggernaut echo downward as a bright light engulfed the sky above. No doubt another attack from that monster.

The Corporal thought to himself of how lucky he and his comrades were as they fell into darkness.


	3. Tomb

**Tomb**

 _Clunk...Clunk...Clunk..._

The Corporal felt a pebble hit his helmet.

He laid on a pile of rubble, staring upward at the only source of light in the chasm: The seemingly small crack that indicated where he and his fellow soldiers fallen in from.

"Ow my head..." A voice said from the Corporal's left.

This voice snapped the Corporal back to reality, he looked around as his helmet's visor adjusted to the darkness.

"Is everyone alright? Sound off!"

"I'm here!"

"I'm alive, but my head hurts. Damn rocks..."

The sound of a rock being pushed echoed in the dark, followed by the sound of the same rock tumbling to the bottom of the pile.

"We're here! Jack and I are still in one piece!"

The same soldier that just spoke climbed his way out of the hole he was but a moment ago trapped in. He knelt down and grabbed Jack's hand. A moment later the latter was pulled up.

Jack lifted up his left leg as he leaned on the trooper who helped him up, no doubt injured from the fall.

"Nalie's dead. Got her head crushed by a rock." Jack said. "Did it so my damn leg wouldn't be crushed."

He looked down at the rocks below him. "Stupid girl..."

"So five alive, one dead and two unaccounted for." The Corporal said more to himself than to his men.

He looked down, jumped, then flew down the rest of the way.

The Corporal looked back up at his squad. "Lets take a look around, maybe we can find those two and more importantly see if we can find a way out of here."

"Why not just fly back up?" The more oblivious soldier said.

"Do you have a death wish man or did you already forget that monster is back up there?" The commonsense soldier replied.

"Besides, some of us can't fly." The soldier whom carried Jack said as he looked at the latter.

Jack sighed. "Sorry..."

The soldier helping him up shook him a little. "Don't be, its not your fault you're injured."

"How about calling for help?" The 1st soldier said, actually asking a smart question for once.

"I doubt they send anyone for us with that thing rampaging on the surface." The 2nd one replied, this time in a less agitated tone.

"Oh...Right..."

The Corporal turned around, looking for a path. Eventually he spotted a tunnel. The Corporal turned his head back to his troopers.

"Let's go, we're wasting time."

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later..._

The squad of 5 moved through the tunnel at a cautious pace, mostly due to Jack's injured leg but also in case any of those fanatics from The Way were down here. Bastards had a tunnel network through most of the ruin structures and chances are that this was one of them. Whether it was made by them or not was irrelevant, they knew it like the back of their hand.

The fact that they lost their rifles in the fall, only two of them knew how to naturally use Ki attacks, and out of those that didn't only one had a loaded pistol also had a hand in their cautious pace.

"So...How do you think the fighting on the surface is going?"

"Well the planet didn't blow up yet so that's something."

"True, but do you think reinforcements arrived yet?"

"I don't know man. All I know is that our boys are holding out."

"I hope so."

"Cut the chatter." The Corporal commanded. "We don't want the enemy to know we're here."

"Right and what enemy would be-"

Suddenly a battle cry sounded out of the tunnel's walls followed by the sound of Ki blaster fire.

Moments passed before one of the troopers broke the silence.

"...You were saying?"

"That came from up ahead. Let's check it out." The Corporal said as he began to quicken his pace.

The others followed close behind, within moments they reached a rather displeasing scene.

It was one of the missing troopers or perhaps some other trooper who found his way down here laying in a pool of his own blood. He had a pistol in one hand, the barrel was still smoking from the shots.

Across from him was one of the green humanoid fanatics slumped over against the far wall. In his hand was a sharp dagger covered in the trooper's blood.

The Corporal looked over his shoulder and nodded at the closest trooper. "Grab his tag."

"Right." The trooper slowly walked over to the corpse, he knelt down and pressed a button on its helmet. This cause a data chip to pop out the back, this was Red Faction's tag.

The trooper took the chip and slid it into an open slot in his helmet. This allowed his helmet access and play back the last few minutes of feed recorded before the man died as well as his name and rank.

"Was one of our missing guys." The trooper sat up, yanking the chip out of his helmet.

"From the look of it he suffer some head trauma from the fall, stumbled off into the dark then got jumped by that asshole."

He walked back to the Corporal then gave him the chip. "At least he took him out, would have been a bitch to be jumped."

"We still may." The Corporal said as he took the chip and put it in one of his pockets. "Who knows how many of these fanatics may be down here."

The troopers continued on for what seemed like an eternity and without an exit or alternate route to be seen. After a few more moments of endless marching, the group stumble upon something unexpected.

It was a door, a door in the middle of an underground tunnel network. It seemed ancient, various alien symbols were etched into its surface.

"Let's take a peek." The Corporal said as he grabbed the door's handle. With his free hand he unholstered his pistol, took a look at the trooper that stood on the other side of the doorway. The latter nodded, bringing his pistol up to his chest.

In one motion, the Corporal opened the door and threw himself inside. The other trooper covering his flank, the two moved further in. They swept the room, looking for the slightest sign of enemies.

After they were certain no fanatics were inside, they called for the others to join them. The latter group casually looked around as they moved inside.

"Odd that there's a structure so far underground." One of the troopers said. "I wonder why th-"

"LIFEFORMS DETECTED." A loud automated voice suddenly said.

The others flinched, some drawing their pistols in reflex.

"PROCESSING...PLAYING MESSAGE IN 3, 2, 1..."

A blue light flickered from the far wall, focusing on a small stone pillar a few feet from the troopers. A moment later, a hologram of a bald humanoid with several spikes along his chin appeared.

" _You who have found this place, I welcome you to my tomb."_ The hologram said.

The Corporal began to move towards the hologram, but stopped momentarily to look back at his men.

"Let's not forget our current dilemma." He pointed at two of the troopers. "You two, continue looking for a way to the surface. The rest of us will check this out, maybe it will give us a hint of how to get out of here."

The two troopers nodded then ran off, leaving the Corporal alone with the injured Jack and the soldier helping him walk.

The Corporal motioned the two to come closer as he continued towards the hologram.

The three where almost next to it now. Now that they could look at it in proper detail, they noticed the man in the image had a broadsword holstered on his back and wore a strange outfit that seemed to be a mix of armor and an officer's outfit.

They also noticed that this humanoid appeared to have no nose. The man had four fingers, a sort of 'frame' around the outer edges of his face that looked like an upside down U and three smaller spikes along both sides of said frame.

" _My name is Ajax, I am a member of a race known as the Kajain. We are the protectors of the West Galaxy's border with the Dormideous Sector. Otherwise known as the Galactic Center."_ The hologram continued.

" _Many of my people would praise me as a hero for my service. Notably during the event we call 'The Intervention of the Gods' "_ The holographic Ajax closed its eyes. _"They say this, but I am no hero. I have seen many good men die during those dark days, many of which I could have saved if I was stronger..."_

The hologram opened its eyes. _"I shall tell you my tale, not as a way of preserving my legacy long after I have risen to the next realm but as a warning to a very real threat. A threat that may cause chaos and terror should it be unleashed once more."_

Now this puzzled the Corporal. Could he be talking about Juggernaut? Or was there another threat sealed away somewhere close by? If the latter, than the fighting on the surface could free it. Then Red Faction would have to deal with two forces bent on destruction and chaos.

" _Note and take heed stranger, for this threat almost brought the West Galaxy to its knees long ago."_

'West Galaxy?' The Corporal though. '...That's right, this planet boarders the West with the North. No way the threat could be Juggernaut then...'

He crossed his arms. "So that means we can have another problem on our hands if we can't contain Juggernaut soon..." The Corporal muttered.

" _My name is Ajax, at one time I was known by another name."_ The hologram paused, as if this "Ajax" was caught in a wave of uneasy nostalgia.

" _Listen and learn from my tale. Of how the Lord of Admirals faced of against the renegade space pirate: Bojack._ "


	4. Lord of Admirals vs Pirate Warlord

**Lord of Admirals vs Pirate Warlord**

" _On that day, along the boarder of the Dormideous Sector we received word of a unidentified fleet fast approaching our defensive line. Later they were identified as vessels under the command of Bojack."_

" _At the time, Bojack was a feared Space Pirate and Warlord of Planet Hera. He and his men wrecked havoc across the West Galaxy, plundering and murdering all in their path."_

" _Almost a year prior to this engagement, Planet Hera was destroyed along with all the native Heras save Bojack and his elite platoon of mercenaries known as the Galaxy Soldiers._

" _To replenish his ranks and rebuild his fleet, he hired several clans of Serpentine mercenaries and bought hundreds of what the reptilians considered ships._ "

" _Though the Serpentine weren't nearly as efficient as Bojack's army, they got the job done all the same."_

 _"Now, the overconfident Warlord thought he could expand and terrorize the center of the universe. Without a doubt if he reached the center, not only would he continue his campaign of genicide but also use the sector to easily slip into the other three galaxies. "_

" _Aboard the flagship of my fleet I watched from the bridge as Bojack's misfit fleet rushed towards our defensive line. Pondering at how best to deal with this threat quickly. Not knowing that this first engage was the start of the horrific events that followed shortly after."_

* * *

 _Thousands of years ago, near the boarder of the West and Dormindeous Sector..._

Ajax's flagship; the _Leviathan_ was easily recognizable from the rest of the fleet, as it was three times the size of a normal Kajain ship. Shining in its white gray colored coat. It was one of the shining technological achievements crafted by his race.

Ajax, the Lord of Admirals stood close to the main view port on the bridge. He wore a ceremonial outfit for his rank, a mix of Kajain battle armor and a high ranking officer's outfit along with a silver cape that stretched to the floor.

He studied the various junk ships accelerating towards his ships. Ajax counted 32 ships, a small force compared to his fleet comprised of 500 ships all strategically placed along the Dormindeous border.

He wondered which one of these so called ships carried the fiendish Bojack.

The Dormideous Sector was his charge to protect. The Lord of Admirals certainty wasn't going to let this overconfident pirate slip through his grasp.

'The foolish audacity Bojack most posses to even attempt this stunt.' Ajax though to himself. 'He will pay for this as well as all the other atrocities he committed across this galaxy.'

"Lord of Admirals." The communications officer spoke. "We're receiving a communication from the enemy fleet."

Ajax turned around, he began to walk back to his chair positioned high in the center of the bridge.

"Put it on the main monitor." He said as he sat in his chair. "Let's see what this pirate has to say."

The monitor flashed on, projecting Bojack's teal face. The pirate had orange hair mostly covered by a black bandana. He wore various necklaces each with a pendant, the same pendant was seen hanging from his ears.

" _Hello._ " He said with a smile. " _My name is Bojack, maybe you've heard of me. I'm very famous around these parts._ "

"I may have heard a rumor or two." Ajax replied, for the moment playing along. "Are you and your fleet lost Bojack? This sector is under my protection and we don't like unwelcome guests."

" _Oh there must be some sort of misunderstanding. I have an invitation right here._ " Bojack held up a piece of paper. " _You see? No need to act hostile towards invited guest now right?_ "

"Do you take me for a fool? We don't send out invitations period. Even if we did, we certainly wouldn't hand them out to scum like you."

The Hera-jin laughed. He crumbled up the paper and threw it aside. " _So serious aren't we? It was just a harmless joke._ "

"I'll ask more directly this time." Ajax said, ignoring the confident Bojack. "What are you doing here?"

Bojack smirked. " _Well, if you want to get to the point I'll tell you. My boys here and I were hoping you could let us pass on through to the Dormideous sector. You see I heard much about that territory and we wanted to see if these rumors were true._ "

"If you think I would let you and your band of murderers into the Dormideous sector willingly then you must be more of a fool than I first though."

Bojack closed his eyes and smiled. " _Too bad. I guess we have to pulverize those shiny ships of yours now don't we? Not that I have a problem with that._ "

The Hera-jin opened his eyes and looked to someone off screen. " _End transmission._ "

On his word, the monitor turned black before shutting off completely.

"Alert the fleet, battle stations." Ajax said casually to his comms officer. He pressed a button on his chair, activating the PM system on the ship.

"All stations prepare for battle! Once they're in range blast those poor excuses of ships to oblivion!"

Ajax took his finger off the PM button. He leaned back in his chair.

"Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers. The last remnants of the Hera race." He muttered to himself. "I hate to be the one to make a species go extinct, but you leave me no choice."

Just then, Ajax's radar officer reported several ships leaving the battle line. A moment later, the comms officer relayed a message from those ships.

" _This is Captain Lank of the 1_ _st_ _Lance, requesting permission to engage the enemy_."

The message was audio only, though Ajax knew the Captain well enough to picture the Kajain without a visual.

Ajax half-smiled. "Eager aren't we Captain?" He frowned. "You do know that doing this may cost your lance their lives?"

" _I am aware, Lord of Admirals. At the very least, let my lance and I show you what these pirate scum are capable of._ "

Ajax closed his eyes. The Captain did have a valid point, and who knows? Perhaps Bojack had an ace up his sleeve. If 5 ships was all that it would cost him to reveal the pirate's true capabilities, but was it worth making that sacrifice?

"...Permission granted Captain Lank."

" _Glory to the Kajain._ "

Ajax opened his eyes, and watch five of his ships rush off to what would be their demise.

* * *

Bojack sat on his finely crafted chair, it was one of the only things that didn't look like it would fall apart at any moment on his ship let alone his entire pirate fleet.

The bridge of his ship was small and smelled of oil. Bojack sat in the middle surrounded by several consoles maned by Serpentine. The latter were reptilian humanoids, each different from the next due to appearance of what different type of reptile they looked like to as simple as the color of their scales.

"Master Bojack, five enemy ships are advancing towards us." One of his Serpentine mercenaries reported.

Bojack looked out the bridge's view screen, confirming the lizard's report. Five dart like ships all colored shiny gray raced towards his fleet.

Bojack chuckled. "Fools, they think they can stop me with five ships. Order all ships to open fire."

The Serpentine relayed his orders to the other ships, a moment later the others adjusted their trajectory. Diverting all their attention towards the five ships.

"They're trapped like rats." Bojack said with satisfaction. Then, a large ball of blue flame formed on the tips of two of the Kajain ships. A moment later, the fire balls raced out towards the closest targets.

"Enemy ships have opened fire." Another Serpentine reported.

BOOM! Two of Bojack's ships exploded in a ball of fire.

"Ship number two and five have been hit."

In response, his other nearby ships returned fire, blanketing the well designed ships in pinpoint laser fire.

Despite the assault, the 5 ships seemed perfectly fine as all 5 launched blue fireballs at Bojack's fleet.

"Three ships sunk! Two heavily damaged!" The same Serpentine from before reported.

"Pinpoint laser fire seems to be ineffective against the enemy vessels!" Another shouted with a hint of panic.

Bojack frowned, the Serpentine promised him these weapons would be effective against anything.

"Fire cruise missiles. Lets see how their ships handle ballistic weaponry."

The Serpentine around him tapped the necessarily commands. With a creek, missile pods popped out of the ships sides. The poorly fashioned pods fired 12 missiles towards the nearest Kajain ship.

The small yet powerful missiles hit their mark. Explosions raced along a third of the teardrop Kajain ship's hull.

"That's a hit!" The Serpentine reported with joy. "Registering significant damage on enemy vessel!"

Bojack smirked. He stood up from his chair. "Send a message to the fleet. Switch to ballistic weaponry and destroy these fools!"

* * *

Captain Lank held onto his chair as his ship felt the aftershock of the Serpentine's crude missiles.

"Status!"

"Sir, ship number 2 has been damaged and is leaking atmosphere!" Lank's comms officer replied. "Fires have broken out in several sections!"

Captain Lank looked out toward ship number 2, small fires blazed around the ship's hull as secondary explosions caused the ship to implode.

"The special coating on our ships should have defended us from any energy based weaponry." Captain Lank turned back to his officers. "What kind of attack did those pirates use to cause this damage?"

"One moment..." His weapon's officer replied. "Missiles sir, highly volatile and unstable. Commonly used by the Serpentine."

"Projectiles...How primitive."

In the West Galaxy, just about every space faring race uses some form of energy weaponry for their spaceships. Thus the reason why the Kajain ships were coated with a substance that protected them from such weapons.

How ironic that these pirates were causing such damage with outdated technology.

"Scavengers, making use of whatever they can find." Captain Lank rose out of his set.

"Send a message to the Lord of Admirals, warn him that these pirates posses projectile weaponry."

The Kajain officer turned his head towards his weapons officer.

"Weapons, fire the Holy Flame at the vessels ahead of us. Use pinpoint lasers against those on our flanks. Let's take down as many of these pirate scum as we can before we fall."

The Captain balled up his right hand and raised it above his head.

"For the inevitable victory forged from the hands of our mighty Lord of Admirals! We shall gladly give our lives!"

* * *

Bojack relaxed in his chair and watched as his ships decimated the remaining four Kajain ships. Despite the ships resistance to laser fire they were all but helpless against missiles.

Though outnumbered and being picked off one by one, these Kajain were costing Bojack at least 3 ships to every one his forces sunk. A fact that the ruthless pirate could care less about. These Serpentine were his disposable pawns, nothing more.

One ship in particular was putting up quite the fight. Already it sunk 5 of his ships, crippled 9, and currently engaging 3 others.

"Well isn't that ship raging a bit of hell." Bojack said in amusement. "Whoever is commanding that ship certainly knows what he's doing."

"Yes master." One of the Serpentine around him replied, unsure of what the warlord meant.

Bojack threw his left arm forward. "Aim the harpoon guns! Target that ship!"

The Serpentine around him hesitated for a moment before caring out the order. In seconds, six harpoons launched from the ship towards the spirited Kajain ship. The latter had already finished off the 3 ships it was engaged with a moment ago and moving towards another group.

"We're attached, aligning us now." One of the Serpentine said as he keyed in the necessary commands.

"Enemy ship has open fire, pinpoint lasers." Another reported.

"Intercept with our own." Bojack said calmly. "Prepare boarding parties, I want that ship intact!"

He sat up from his chair and move towards the exit.

Several of the Serpentine noticed this and began to wonder what his motives were.

"Master Bojack? Where are you going?" One brave Serpentine asked.

Bojack stopped and turned his head back towards them.

"I'll be joining the assault. It's been so long since I've snapped someone's neck."

* * *

Captain Lank's ship shook as it was forcefully pulled closer to one of the Serpentine junker ships.

"Can't we cut the wires?" Captain Lank asked, grabbing on to the arm of his chair.

"We're trying, but the pinpoint lasers are having a hard time hitting something that small."

Suddenly, the ship shook violently followed by sharp cutting sounds. Captain Lank struggled to keep himself from falling.

"Captain Lank!" One of his officers shouted amongst the noise. "They're forcefully docking supply ports into the ship! They're cutting into our hull!"

The Kajain Captain slowly pulled himself forward. He pressed a button on his chair, activating the ship's PM system.

"All hands, this is Captain Lank. The enemy is currently tearing into our hull. I repeat, the enemy is boarding us, prepare for close quarter combat."

Captain Lank sat up, moved around his chair and walked towards the door.

"Sir, where are you going?"

The Captain looked back at the officer who asked. "I will help drive these pirates off of my ship." He turned back and continued toward the door. "Each one the sets foot on my ship is an insult to me and every Kajain serving in this fleet."

Captain Lank stopped in front of the door. "1st Lieutenant. You are in command until I return." He looked back and smiled. "Do us proud."

The Lieutenant saluted Captain Lank in the Kajain way: Spreading out his legs then crossing his arms against his chest making an X shape.

"Glory to the Kajain."

Captain Lank nodded, turned his head back around and moved out to face the invaders.

* * *

By the time Bojack made it to the 1st breach point the first wave of boarding parties had been all but annihilated.

Unfortunate but expected, the Kajain defenses were solid. Autoturrets combined with Kajain Marines and their plasma based weaponry proved to be formidable obstacles for the Serpentine mercenaries.

Bojack casually walked down the extended docking port, witnessing one brave Serpentine cut down a Kajain Marine only to be shot by autoturret fire.

Only one Serpentine from this boarding party managed to stay alive, he was taking cover in the docking port. The reptilian nervously held with makeshift laser gun, debating on falling back or holding his ground till the 2nd wave arrived.

Then, the mercenary heard the loud boot stomps of the mighty Hera-jin. He turned his head, and broke out in a cold sweet.

"Master Bojack!" The reptilian said, clearly shocked by the warlord's sudden appearance. "I wasn't-"

"How goes the assault reptile." The pirate said unamused, cutting the latter off. The towering Bojack stopped a few inches away from the Serpentine, crossing his arms as he awaited a response.

"M-my Lord. All but I have perished at this entry point." The mercenary replied. "The Kajain have stationed autoturrets, they ripped us to pieces."

Bojack gave an unamused snort. "Useless." He muttered as he move out of the docking port.

"Watch how its done reptile."

The Kajain Marines holding position further down the hall noticed the notorious Bojack and opened fire on the murderer.

Plasma rounds launched from both the Marines and the autoturrents flew towards Bojack. The latter allowed they attacks to make contact. They didn't effect the mighty Heran in the slightest, except give his cloths several scorch marks.

He extended his hand outward and with a smile, fired an energy ball towards the Marines. The ball incinerated all that stood in its path, clearing Bojack's way save a few _lucky_ survivors. The remaining Marines charged the Hera-jin, Bojack smirked in response.

He knocked the first two Marines with a double haymaker, grabbed the third by his neck then blasted the fourth at almost point blank.

Laughing wickedly, Bojack slowly crushed the Kajain's windpipe. Once his victim fell limp, Bojack tossed the corpse aside. He looked at the two Kajain he knocked over before and move over to each to quickly stomped their faces in.

The Hera-jin turned back towards the docking port, locking eyes with the awe inspired yet frightened Serpentine mercenary.

"Hold this position until the 2nd wave arrives. Once they do catch up to me, I'll be heading for the bridge." Bojack said before turning around, beginning his march into the heart of the enemy ship.

After a few moments, the Serpentine regained his composure. "Your will be done master."

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

Captain Lank marched down the vast hall of his ship, his white cape dancing behind him. To his left and right where Kajain Marines all armed with plasma rifles.

As they moved, PMs of field reports from other Marines sounded overhead.

" _Enemy boarders at the 2nd breach point have been suppressed._ "

" _Currently engaging hostiles at the 4th breach point._ "

" _Enemies at breach point 3 have overcome our defenses! Pulling back to defensive line two!_ "

" _Single enemy unit has broken though defensive line three near breach point one! Requesting reinforc-AHGH!_ "

Captain Lank let out a _tsk_. That point was close, no doubt the enemy hoped to take the bridge. Well whoever it was he was about to get a mighty obstacle on th-

" _Captain Lank. As you may have heard a single unit broke through all the defensive lines around breach point one._ " Lank's gauntlet featuring a build in communicator sounded off, cutting the captain's thoughts.

The Kajain on the other end was the lieutenant he left in charge back on the bridge.

"I know, I'm heading that way now."

 _"I thought you would, though I should warn you. That single enemy is Bojack, leader of these pirates. He's just as powerful as the rumors say."_

Captain Lank stopped, as did the Marines behind him. 'Bojack...He's here?'

Captain Lank smiled, this chain of events was certainly unexpected but welcomed none the less. He turned around, facing the Marines behind him.

"Marines!" Lank shouted. "Bojack, the leader of these pirate scum is aboard this ship, carving a path towards us as we speak!"

He moved his right hand to his chest. "We have a chance to end this right here right now, are you with me?"

The Marines roared in approval, some even raising their hands or weapons in the air.

Captain Lank smiled, he spun around raising his fist in the air.

"For the glory of the Kajain!"

* * *

"Arrhhaa!" The last Kajain Marine in Bojack's path flew across the hall and unto the ground.

With a smirk on his face, the space pirate looked at his work. Satisfied that the Kajain around him were finished, Bojack casually walked through the hallway full of corpses.

"What a bunch of weaklings." The overconfident Bojack said. "And to think that they're the ones tasked with defending the Dormindeous Sector."

"Bojack!" A voice called out ahead of the galactic space pirate.

The latter looked ahead and smiled. 'More lambs to the slaughter.'

Several Kajain crowded the hallway before Bojack. At the head was a Kajain with shiny silver-white armor and a white cape.

Bojack crossed his arms in amusement as this Kajain began to shout at him.

"You pirate scum! You will pay for the lives you took today!"

Bojack let out a hearty laugh. "I assure you, there will be many more before the day is done!"

The Kajain pulled his left hand behind his back. "Your very presence here is an insult to all Kajain."

He pulled out a small handle and moved it to his side. With the press of a button, the smooth end of the handle spawned a blue energy out in the form of a sword: A plasma sword.

"Meet your end pirate filth!" The Kajain said as pointed at Bojack with his free hand.

Once this Kajain finished, the others behind him opened fire. Plasma blasts rushed towards Bojack, but the latter held his ground, smirking as plasma rounds hit his body but made little effect other than further singe his clothes.

"Cease fire!" The cape wearing Kajain commanded, throwing his free hand up in the air.

The Marines around him obeyed the order, lowing their weapons or hands. The sword welding Kajain raised both his hands out as he shifted his feet into a battle position.

"I, Captain Lank will defeat you!." The Kajain said a moment before pouncing forward.

He reached Bojack in moments, thrusting his plasma sword forward. Bojack dodged the attack easily as he casually turned towards the Kajain, but that attack was just a front. Lank reacted faster than the Hera-jin expected and swung his plasma sword towards the pirate.

Bojack jumped backward, avoiding all but the tip of the blade.

He paused for a moment, looking down at the new wound on his chest. Purple colored, but already scabbed from the heat of the blade. It was going to leave a scar.

The pirate warlord chuckled. "You're quicker than you look." He ripped his blue jacket off, scorched by the plasma blade and all the other round made it worthless. "And that blade is more dangerous that I though."

Captain Lank tipped his sword towards Bojack. "Only officers who show promise are granted these blades. Others tend to melt parts of their body or slice off a limb due to carelessness."

Bojack laughed. "Is that your way of saying you're some big shot among you people?" The pirate pulled both his arms up to his chest. "All the more reason to kill you!"

Bojack rushed at the Lank with speed that made the confident Captain blink twice before reacting. The latter barely managed to dodge Bojack's haymaker. Bojack used the force of his haymaker to spin around, landing a kick in the Kajain's face.

Captain Lank slammed against the wall, regaining himself in time to see Bojack lung at him. A few moments before the pirate made contact, Lank moved his plasma sword in the way of the blow. Bojack saw this move in the nick of time and backed off. He frowned at the Kajain Captain.

"Using your sword as a shield now? How pathetic."

Captain Lank smiled. "Pathetic or not, as long as I defeat you by honorable means it doesn't matter."

Bojack chuckled, he brought his fists up for another attack. "Honorable huh? Honor will get you killed."

Bojack vanished. Lank closed his eyes, grabbed his sword with both hands, and concentrated to try and feel the pirate out. At the slightest detection, Lank moved his plasma sword towards that direction as fast as he could.

Bojack grunted in frustration, despite his speed this Kajain could detect him and move his sword towards him preventing Bojack from landing any attacks. The Hera-jin settled back where he stood before the last failed assault.

Suddenly, Bojack dashed forward and fired an energy ball. Lank calmly moved his sword in front of him, but then he sensed Bojack beside him. Instinctively Captain Lank ducked, saving him from Bojack's left hook. A moment later, the energy ball made contact with the plasma sword cutting the ball in two.

The two halves exploded to both sides of Lank, the latter raised his head. The Kajain stood unphased despite the close impact.

Bojack stood once more in the same spot exact spot with his hands crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Thought I had you. You're quite clever."

Captain Lank grinned his teeth. "This is just one big game to you isn't it? You're just toying with me."

Bojack lifted his head up and laughed. "Of course! What fun would it be if I didn't play around before I kill you?"

"Pirate scum, you find this amusing?!" Lank balled up his right fist and raised it in front of his face. "You are a heartless animal! One without honor or dignity!"

Bojack lowered his head, let his arms fall to his sides, then smirked at Lank.

"I though I told you-" Bojack extended his right arm out to his side. "-Honor gets you killed."

Bojack fired an energy ball at the group of Kajain Marines watching the battle up till now. Within moments the ball was upon them and exploded, engulfing the Marines.

Shocked, Captain Lank looked where the Marines once were. Bojack let out a slight heh.

' _Now._ '

Bojack vanished, then reappeared in front of Lank. He backhanded the plasma sword out of his opponent's hand then grabbed him by the neck. Bojack laughed as he lifted Lank up in the air.

"Foolish Kajain. You shouldn't have taken your eyes off me."

"You bastard." Lank struggled under Bojack's grip, trying with all his might to shake free. "They weren't involved in our fig-"

Bojack tightened his grip on Lank's neck. "Oh but they were. All who stand against me are involved. They just made it easy by standing still." Bojack laughed.

"Scum..." Lank weakly spit on Bojack's face. "I am...but a martyr...the Lord..Lord of Admirals...will finish you..."

Bojack smirked, with his free hand he wiped the spittle from his face.

"Lord of Admirals eh? He did seem like a interesting foe, but far too serious for my liking."

Bojack pulled Captain Lank closer to his face.

"Know one last thing before you pass from this world, foolish Kajain." Bojack paused, waiting for the struggling Kajain to look him in the eyes before the merciless Hera-jin continued.

"This ship-" SNAP! "-is mine."

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later..._

It had been far too long since Lank's lieutenant last reported in. Last he did he reported that Serpentine boarded the ship and Bojack himself was aboard and fighting Captain Lank.

Ajax worried for his old friend. Did Bojack killed him along with his crew? Had Bojack and his Serpentine been driven off? Could those two be fighting right now?

The Lord of Admirals didn't know for sure, but he gave Lank the benefit of the doubt. He hoped his friend was strong enough to fend off Bojack, who's strength could only be guessed at

. Ajax hoped he was right in holding off any attacks against the Serpentine fleet. He was about to realize that his hopes were for not.

"Lord of Admirals! We're receiving a transmission from Captain Lank's ship!" Ajax's comms officer reported.

Ajax smiled, thinking his friend pulled it off. "Patch it though."

" _Hello there, Lord of Admirals was it?_ " Ajax smile quickly turned into a frown as he recognized the voice. " _I'm sorry to report that the Captain of this ship as well as the entire crew have come down with a nasty case of death._ "

Ajax clenched his fist, he was wrong. Now his friend was dead and Bojack has control of a Kajain ship.

" _That said, a ship without a captain or crew is a rather sad thing, but I'm more than happy to solve that problem. I'll be filling in as captain and my loyal mercenaries as its crew. Send my thanks to the ones that crafted such a fine vessel. It shall be the new flagship in my private fleet._ "

The Lord of Admirals wanted to scream, to curse at the Hera-jin. Such a move would only humor the murderer and bring his mens' moral down, as if it wasn't already by this current development.

"End transmission." Ajax said, trying to restrain the anger he felt towards Bojack. He stood up from his chair and extended his right hand out. "Send this message to the fleet, you are free to engage the enemy at will."

Ajax turned his head towards the helmsman.

"Move us into attack position. We'll cleanse these pirates with the _ **Flames of Judgment**_."

* * *

Bojack sat upon his newly claimed Captain's chair. He smiled as Serpentine around him quickly tried to understand the controls to this advanced Kajain ship.

The floors and walls of the bridge was stained with the dull orange blood of the crew. Other Serpentine moved the remains aside and began to clean up the mess.

Bojack didn't mind the blood, but the smell of dead Kajain was rather unpleasant. The warlord frowned, he eyed a group of Serpentine huddled in a nearby corner. The reptiles were fuddling with several intact Kajain plasma weapons.

"One of you, use your new toys and burn those bodies." Bojack commanded. "Hurry before I vomit from the smell."

He watched as one of the group moved towards the pile of corpses, the reptile aimed the plasma rifle and fired a few bursts. The plasma rounds did as Bojack hoped, setting the corpses ablaze.

In minutes, all that remained was a pile of ash.

One of the Serpentine studying the ship's controls approached Bojack. "Master Bojack, we have figured out the basic controls to the ship. We can move at any time."

"Good." Bojack said with a smile. "For now take us behind our lines. Until you work out how to fire the weapon systems moving us towards the other Kajain would be a waste."

The Serpentine bowed his bald head. "A wise decision my lord."

"Heat source detected!" Another Serpentine station at the sensor controls. "System picking up a massive ball of energy originating from the Kajain megasize ship!"

Bojack looked out the view screen. As detected, a massive ball of blue and yellow plasma swirled in front of the Kajain supership. It grew bigger and bigger with every moment, soon it would be taller than the megasize.

Bojack shot up from his seat. "Move us behind the other ships immediately!" He swung his right arm to his side. "I will not allow the Kajain to damage my new flagship!"

The Serpentine rushed to maneuver the ship to safety. As Bojack's new prize rushed behind the junker Serpentine ships, the ball of swirling plasma finished expanding.

It was almost a fourth larger than the megasize ship , it turned yellow then blue and finally red. A moment after, a wide beam launched from the massive plasma ball. It began to sweep through the Serpentine junker ships one by one.

Bojack watched as the wave decimated a third of the ships on his left before it dissipated. The warlord eyed the Kajain supership, noting that the giant plasma ball shrunk by over three fourths of its previous size. 'So they can only use that attack for so long then wait till that plasma ball reaches max size again.'

"Send a message to the remaining ships." Bojack commanded. "Tell them to rush the megasize ship and destroy it before it can launch that attack again."

Bojack thought as the Serpentine managing the comms station relayed his orders. He was considering his next move, and reminding himself of the pieces he had yet to throw into this battle. Finally, the Hera-jin decided to throw all his cards down.

"Contact our reinforcement fleet. Tell them to advance upon the enemy line."

A few minutes after the message was sent, several dozen ships started to come into view from the same direction Bojack arrived from.

Many were more Serpentine junker ships, all looking like they could break apart at any time. However, about 30 of the approaching ships were of a different design: Green and orange colored with a teardrop like shape and a small, slowly spinning ring hovered at the ends of the teardrops.

These ships easily dwarfed the surrounding Serpentine vessels. They were the last Heran ships, the last of Bojack's original fleet and aboard them were the last of Bojack's original army. His private mercenary platoon: The Galaxy Soldiers.

" _So things are getting this rough already?_ " A voice coming from the comms said. " _And here I though you said the Kajain wouldn't be a challenge._ "

"Bido." Bojack said bluntly. "I'm in no mood for your mockery."

Bido, another Hera-jin survivor with an orange mohawk and mustache goatee combo. He is Bojack's second in command whom some say is even more ruthless than the mighty warlord.

The comm channel fell silent for a few short moments before Bido's voice spoke once more.

" _I see you managed to acquire a prize of your own._ " The Hera-jin sounded impressed. " _Nice addition to our collection._ "

Bojack chuckled. "I glad you approve. This vessel shall be my new flagship, but enough small talk, let's get down to business."

" _Of course Master Bojack._ " Bido said with a hint of amusement. " _Quite the force these guys have. Any spot in particular you want me to punch a hole in?_ "

"I want you to focus on the area directly ahead of us. Specifically on the Kajain super sized ship, aboard is the one commanding the forces here. Take him out and the others will fall."

" _As you command._ "

As Bido's fleet raced to join the battle, Bojack's forward ships moved into firing range. Quickly but without coordinization the poorly make Serpentine ships fired their misslies.

The Kajain ships held their ground, returning fire with their plasma balls. They consumed a fair number of the prefired misslies as they rushed towards the poorly constructed salvaged ships. Only a few survived the first volley and managed to land hits before being destroyed by advance Kajain ships.

By the time Bojack's reinforcement fleet reached the battlefield almost all of the Serpentine ships in the Heran's vanguard were destroyed.

Bido positioned his ships around Bojack's, forming a spear around the captured Kajain ship.

" _Would you like to lead the assault Master Bojack?_ " Bido's voice sounded over the comm channel again.

"The Serpentine are still figuring out this ship, so far they learned how to move, use the sensors and operate comms." Bojack replied, sounding somewhat depressed. "It can't be helped. Until they figure out the weapon systems we'll be nothing more than a moving target and I wouldn't want to damage my new ship so soon."

" _Understood. Just sit back and watch these Kajain ships explode like fireworks across the stars._ "

Bojack grinned. "Fireworks to celebrate my passing into the Dormindeous Sector. I look forward to the show Bido."

* * *

Bido began giving orders to their other ships. The spear formation began to rush towards the Kajain defensive line, aiming directly at the megasize Kajain ship.

In response, the dart like Kajain ships around the megasize tightened their lines. Others to the left and right began to stretch their lines outward forming a U around the approaching fleet.

The spear formation split up into three groups, one to the left and right the last continuing towards the megasize ship. The Kajain ships forming to the left and right moved back toward their previous positions, making the approaching Heran and Serpentine ships chase after them.

Then, Bido's ordered the two other groups to rejoin the third. As they maneuvered, the retreating Kajain ships quickly moved to the left and right, forming a small, tight V around the tip of Bojack's fleet.

In an attempt to counter, Bido spread the front most ships outward, making the spear tip into an awkward shaped arrow head.

The Serpentine and Kajain ships exchanged fire, the junker Serpentine ships with their useless lasers and outdated missiles and the shiny dart shaped Kajain ships with their blue plasma balls.

The space between the two forces lit up with lights and fire as both unleashed everything at each other. The first waves devastating both sides ripping threw the ships.

Parts from damaged and destroyed ships floated in the void of space as more Serpentine ships raced towards the surviving Kajain ships.

At both sides of the V formation other Kajain ships maneuvered from the boarder to fill in gaps left by destroyed or damaged ships.

What was at first considered a small skirmish by most of the defenders quickly turned into an all out war.

Holding to the rear of the arrow head was Bido's ship. The ruthless Hera-jin watched the onslaught as he gave commands to the other ships around and behind him.

So far he kept most of the Heran ships in reserve, since they were the last of Bojack's original fleet they were irreplaceable. Plus Bido knew the weapons on these greenish yellow teardrop ships were far superior to the salvaged Serpentine ships he was using as cannon fodder, so they had to be used wisely if he wanted to punch through the Kajain lines.

In the middle of shouting out orders, the Hera-jin noticed a weakness in the Kajain formation. To the left and right Kajain ships had been replenishing their ranks, but the center was left on its own. True few Serpentine ships managed to make it that far which might be the reason why it wasn't receiving reinforcements.

Bojack's right hand man smiled, this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Quickly Bido ordered five of the Heran ships as well as several dozen Serpentine escorts towards the center.

As these ships moved towards the center, Bido noted that the megasize Kajain ship held its position and was in fact the very center of the enemy formation.

Bido smirked. 'Perfect.' He thought. 'Two birds with one stone.'

Bido was confident this move would destroy that ship holding the one commanding the Kajain forces. Whoever that Kajain was, he knew some pretty good tactics but this weak point will be his downfall.

Or so the Hera-jin thought.

Bojack failed to mention the megasize's devastating attack or about the purpose of the spiraling blue and yellow plasma ball position in front of the ship. A decision that will cost Bojack dearly.

As the group of ships moved towards the megasize, the plasma ball turned from blue to yellow and finally red.

It fired the widespread beam attack despite the spiraling plasma ball being a bit smaller than its previous size. Notably, the beam was a tad sorter and didn't last as long at the first time but the assault force Bido sent was nearly annihilated.

Once the attack ceased all that remained was one Heran and a handful of Serpentine ships.

A moment later, several of the surrounding Kajain ships moved to mop up the survivors.

Bido's jaw dropped. He didn't expect that kind of wide range attack from the Kajain ship. Thanks to this miscalculation 4 irreplaceable ships were annihilated along with their accompanying Heran soldiers.

The Hera-jin cursed. He underestimated the enemies' fighting strength and unless he found a way to turn this loss around more than likely he would face Bojack's wrath.

* * *

" _Damn it! I don't know who this guy is but he knows what he's doing_!" The Hera-jin commanding the sole surviving Heran ship said over the comm channel.

 _"He set up his own ship as bait to lure us in, clever bastard._ "

Bojack frowned. Bido was failing. Sure he was making good on his word on displaying 'fireworks' but every other one was one of his own ships. These Kajain were pulling him into a war of attrition, and with their superior numbers and that damn megasize ship Bido would surely fail.

Failure was intolerable. Though the mighty space pirate admitted that this mess wasn't entirely Bido's fault. The commander, the Lord of Admirals was a tactically smart opponent. He fooled Bido into this infuriating situation.

Fortunately Bojack still had an ace up his sleeve.

"Get me a direct line to Bujin." Bojack said to the Serpentine operating the comms station.

Bujin was another member of the Galaxy Soldiers. He was the most versed in the use of Heran magic and served as Bojack's overseer for his secret weapons.

Of course most of those weapons were lost and the rest damaged when Heran exploded, but thanks to Sepentine engineering those that survived were in working order once more.

The Serpentine quickly set up the connection. Speaking once the line was set.

" _Master Bojack._ " The voice of Bujin said through the channel. " _We are in position and can fire at anytime._ "

"Excellent." Bojack smiled. "Fire at will. Aim for the heart of their fleet!"

* * *

Aboard the _Leviathan,_ Ajax stood watching the battle before him unfold.

Off to his left and right his fleet had pulled Bojack's into a war of attrition, it was only a matter of time until the feared space pirate ran out of ships. In front of him was the remainder of an assault force, a single new green and yellow teardrop shaped ship and a handful of Serpentine junk ships.

Originally the force was three times as big. No doubt they were sent to punch through the center.

Though Ajax didn't wish too, he used the Flames of Judgement prematurely. He had no idea about the capabilities of those new teardrop ships, and he certainty wasn't going to make anymore pointless sacrifices to find out.

Now it would take some time before he could use the Flames again, though Ajax was confident that his formation as well as his escorts would buy him the needed time.

The Lord of Admirals watched as several of his escort ships moved to finish off the straggling ships.

"Tell those ships to use caution when approaching that teardrop ship. We don't know its fighting capabilities as of yet."

"Relaying now Lord."

"Lord of Admirals!" Ajax's Weapons Officer shouted. "Incoming heat source detected!"

As the Kajain finished, a massive energy wave enveloped the area in front of them taking up most of the view screen.

After a few moments the wave dissipated, nothing remained of the escort ships nor the remnants that they set out to deal with save the teardrop ship that miraculously avoided the blast.

The Lord of Admirals grinned his teeth, his fists shook with anger. 'So Bojack had something like this at his disposal?'

"Find out were that originated from!" Ajax shouted. "Once you do, send the coordinates to the nearest ships! Tell them to destroy the source!"

"We have another problem my lord!" The Helmsman replied. "That enemy ship is accelerating, its on a collision course with this ship!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, a few miles from the battlefield._

The terbium wearing Bujin stood on the deck of a space laser platform, one of Bojack's last surviving weapons.

Around him Serpentine stood my various monitors and control pads maintaining the laser's systems. Moments ago they fired the platform's laser cannon and managed to destroy several Kajain ships as well as some of there own.

"You missed!" Bujin shouted. "Readjust your aim and fire again!"

"We're working on that, just give us a second." One of the Serpentine replied.

" _Bujin._ " Bojack's voice echoed from the comms system. " _I seen the weapon fire, but it barely took any enemy ships down. Is there a problem?_ "

"N-no problem at all!" Bujin hastily replied. "Just a slight issue with the aiming mechanism. The Serpentine are fixing it as we speak."

" _I see, well I do hope it will be fixed soon Bujin. Otherwise you will pay dearly._ "

"Y-yes master."

Bujin waited a few moments, making sure Bojack finished speaking before acting out his master's will.

"Fire another round, hurry!"

"Hold on, there's a problem with the system."

"Errh, fix it then!" Bujin grinned his teeth. 'Hurry, hurry, hurry!' He thought impatiently. 'Useless reptiles. You'll cost me my head!'

Minutes passed, all the while Bujin screamed in his head for the Serpentine to hurry. Finally, the Serpentine in front of him gave the Hera-jin some good news.

"That should do it. We're ready to fire."

"Good, now move." Bujin pushed the Serpentine aside. "I'll fire it this time."

Bujin chuckled to himself. This wasn't the first time he used such a weapon, but it had certainly been awhile. The feeling of extinguishing so many lives at the push of a button, Bujin missed it so! So invigorating!

'Enough of that.' Bujin thought. 'If I take anymore time Bojack will kill me.'

With a grin Bujin activated the weapon's system. The platform hummed with life as it charged the laser beam.

Suddenly, an alarm went off followed by violent shaking.

"What's going on?" Bujin asked as he took a few steps backwards. "Why is the platform shaking?"

"Something's wrong with the firing controls!" One of the Serpentine replied. "If we don't fix it the energy building up will explode taking all of us with it!"

"What?!" Bujin turned to the Serpentine. "How do we prevent the explosion?"

"We need time to isolate the problem than fix it before we reach critical levels." The same Serpentine replied. "Once it reaches that point, nothing we do can stop it."

Bujin turned back and ran towards the console. He typed on the keyboard, doing all he could to help these reptiles -whom Bujin was sure caused this issue somehow- find the problem.

After a few moments, sparks danced on console. Smoke began to emerge from below the device.

"Its short circuiting! Stupid piece of junk!" Bujin slammed his fists on the console before him.

He turned his head to the Serpentine beside him -the same one he pushed away moments ago-. "I though you said it was fixed!"

"It was!"

"Idiot!" Bujin sidestepped away from the console, grinning his teeth at the Serpentine. "Its all your fault!"

Bujin whirled himself around and ran. 'I'm not going to die like this! I need to escape before the entire station blows up!'

Bujin ran passed and shoved aside various Serpentine heading every which way. Most of which were panicking from the alarms and constant shaking, others were trying to heard them to engineering or one of the hanger bays. It didn't matter where they were heading, most were going to die.

Bujin reached the nearest hanger bay door, but the path was crowded by cowardly Serpentine trying to flee from the station.

Bujin clenched his fists in anger, then fired an energy wave at the group before him. With the way now clear, Bujin ran passed the door and toward the nearest shuttle.

He climbed aboard the ship, noting that a dozen Serpentine were on board before running up to the cockpit. Bujin stopped beside the reptilian pilot, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Take off now!"

"But we still have room-"

"I don't care! Take off now or we're all dead!"

Bujin heard the pilot gulp before nodding. The Serpentine pressed the necessary controls and switches to close the back ramp and get them moving.

The Hera-jin left out a sigh, he walked back to the cabin and fell back on one of the sets. Bujin closed his eyes and relaxed. Minutes passed, then the shuttle began to shake.

" _The weapon's platform just exploded!_ " The Serpentine pilot said over the PM system. " _No need for alarm, we're far away from the explosion. These tremors are shock waves, they'll pass soon._ "

Bujin opened his eyes. 'Good. At least I don't need to worry about that.'

He leaned forward and eyed the other Serpentine sitting around him. Bujin grinned his teeth angrily. 'But Master Bojack will have my head for this!'

* * *

 _Minutes prior to the destruction of the space laser..._

"That enemy ship is accelerating, its on a collision course with this ship!" The helmsman shouted.

Ajax looked out the view port, confirming the helmsman's statement. The surviving teardrop ship was rushing at them, firing blue laser like projectiles as it closed in. The anti-laser coating proved affective against these projectiles, but they were nothing more than a cover for the real attack.

"They're crazy." Ajax muttered before turning his attention to his helmsman. "Evade!"

"Too late!"

CRASH! The _Leviathan_ shook violently. Ajax struggled to stay on his feet as the bridge seemed to bounce in every which way.

"Give me a damage report!" Ajax said once the shaking cease.

"Decks 10 though 18 have suffered immense damage! Decks 9, 19 and 20 are breach, fail-safe procedures have been initiated."

"Enemy ship pieced into the hull, currently located in Deck 11 B."

"Lord of Admirals, Marines report Serpentine and a single Heran exiting the teardrop ship. They are currently engaged and requesting assistance."

"Give me a visual."

Moments later, the main monitor flashed alive with images of Kajain Marines engaging a small band of Serpentine mercenaries lead by a Hera-jin wielding a round bladed sword. He wore a similar style of cloths like Bojack's and had a red headband around his head.

This Hera-jin mowed down the Marines with ease, clearing the way for the Serpentine behind him.

Ajax stood in silence as he watched the live feed. "Are there any other enemies exiting from the craft or is this the only group?"

"One moment...No my lord. This appears to be the only group, though there maybe other survivors inside."

"Understood." Ajax paused for a moment. "Have combat teams sweep though the crashed ship and eliminate any resistance."

"Yes Lord of Admirals." The communications officer replied. "And what of the group outside? Should I send Marines to deal with them too?"

"No, they'll just get themselves killed by that Heran." Ajax said. "Tell the Marines to lure that group towards the bridge."

The Lord of Admirals turned around, he started to walk towards the exit.

"I'll deal with them myself."

* * *

Kogu laughed as he slayed another of these weak Kajain Marines. Despite the fact that the ship he was on crashed into the megasize due to the command of other Hera-jin aboard and though only he and a few Serpentine remained alive from the impact, Kogu was having the time of his life.

Murder was a thrill to many of the Galaxy Soldiers and Kogu was no exception. He left truly alive every time he ended a life, so ecstatic.

"Kogu sir!" One of the Serpentine behind him shouted. "The Kajain are retreating!"

Kogu looked ahead. It was true, the Kajain were running. The sword wielding Hera-jin couldn't blame them, he would flee too in the face of such overwhelming power.

"So they are, all the more fun for us!" Kogu held his sword in the air. "Chase the cowards down men! Spare no one!"

The dozen Serpentine mercenaries roared a battle cry, waving their weapons up in the air before rushing ahead of the Hera-jin.

Kogu quickly followed after them with a big smirk on his face.

'Idiots.' Kogu thought to himself. 'They cannot outrun death.'

"Kogu!" One of the Serpentine ahead shouted, snapping the latter out of his train of thought. "Its an ambush!"

"What?" Kogu stopped expecting plasma round to be flying past his head. Instead a single Kajain stood ahead of him and his Serpentine.

'Ambush my ass!' Kogu though to himself as he walked towards this spiffy dressed Kajain. 'This spiky chinned freak must have a death wish.'

Kogu stopped a few feet from the lone Kajain, his Serpentine mercenaries flanked the rust colored humanoid to the right and left.

"Who the hell are you?" Kogu said as he pointed his sword at the Kajain.

The Kajain took a few steps towards him, his white cape danced behind him as he moved towards the Hera-jin.

"My name is Ajax, and I suggest you surrender. Otherwise I won't be able to hold myself back."

Kogu looked at the man in shock for a moment.

"Surrender?" Kogu grinned his teeth, his grip tightened around his sword. "Surrender this Kajain!"

Kogu dashed towards Ajax, the Serpentine around him lunged at the Kajain as well. Kogu's sword was inches away from Ajax's face now, the Hera-jin would take pleasure in slicing this confident Kajain's head off.

It took them a moment to realize, but Kogu and his Serpentine were static as if held in midair.

Once the Hera-jin and his men realized it, Ajax shouted loudly. A moment after, Kogu and the Serpentine surrounding the Kajain flew backwards at an alarming speed, all smashing hard against the interior walls or slamming on the cold hard floor.

Kogu struggled to raise his head, holding on to his consciousness as long as he could.

"What...power..." The sword wielding Hera-jin muttered before passing out.

Ajax scanned the Serpentine and their Hera-jin leader, making sure that each one was down for the count. As he finished, his private communicator strapped to his right arm began to vibrate. The Lord of Admirals turned his attention to the device and opened the channel.

" _Lord of Admirals,_ " The voice of one of Ajax's officers spoke. " _Our search teams have finished sweeping through the enemy ship and report that there are no other survivors._ "

"Understood. Send a few Marines to my location, we have some prisoners I want detained asap."

" _Right away my lord._ "

Ajax was just about to shut off the link when the same officer came back on the line.

" _My Lord! The enemy fleet is retreating!_ "

Ajax was taken aback from this, he figured Bojack was the type to throw everything into a fight or die trying.

" _It maybe due to the large explosion we detected a few moments ago. The point of origin suggests that it may have been the super laser we've seen before._ "

Ajax let out a short chuckle. 'I see.' He thought. 'So you lost your weapon have you Bojack? Maybe you value toys over your men and don't wish to see anymore destroyed.'

"Understood." The Lord of Admirals finally replied. "Have the fleet reform the line and send recovery ships to look for survivors."

" _Yes my lord, glory to the Kajain._ "

Ajax turned off the device, still he wondered what the true reason of this sudden withdraw.

Maybe it was from the loss of that super weapon or perhaps Bojack seen what an embarrassment this battle was turning out to be and wanted to regroup his forces so he could lead the next assault, but if the latter his Serpentine would have had to figure out all the functions of the stolen Kajain ship and no one could do that in a short amount of time.

Whatever the reason, the fighting had stopped if but for a moment. A moment of peace, that was all one could ask for.

* * *

 _Hours later, in the void of space..._

Aboard the captured Kajain ship Bojack pacing slowly back and forth along the deck of the bridge. The Hera-jin now wore a identical replacement of the jacket he discarded in the previous battle.

He frowned, looking down at the dozen or so Serpentine that survived the explosion of his weapons platform. Bujin stood off to the warlords left, keeping his distance from the frustrated Bojack.

The forward told Bojack everything that happened, all the while stressing that the reptilian humanoids were to blame for the loss of the laser. Despite the latter believing him, Bujin was asked to stay and 'observe.'

"My space laser, one of the only super weapons I have left, has been destroyed thanks to you Serpentine's so called 'engineering'." Bojack said in a surprisingly calm tone despite the obvious frustration at his recent loss.

Bojack stopped pacing and turned towards the Serpentine.

"Which one of you was responsible for maintenance aboard the space laser?"

The Serpentine before him looked at one another, responding to the Hera-jin's question with awkward silence.

Veins began to pop out of Bojack forehead, pulsing with violently as the space pirates anger let loose.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU WAS RESPONSIBLE?!"

The Serpentine gasped in terror, one or two fell down holding their arms in front of them as if to ward off the Hera-jin's mighty rage.

Bujin felt a tad bit sorry for the reptilians, if none of them stepped up soon Bojack would annihilate them all. In fact he still might regardless. Its been so long since Bujin seen his master this infuriated, he might start executing people at random just to vent!

The short Hera-jin gulped as that possibility sank in, he hoped for his sake that it wouldn't be so.

Suddenly, Bujin caught a closer glimpse at one of the Serpentine, he almost immediately recognized him: the same Serpentine that told him the laser was in perfect condition when it certainly _wasn't_. How did he get off the station in time? Well it didn't matter, Bujin had found his scapegoat.

"T-that one!" Bujin pointed at the Serpentine. "He was the one that assured me that the station was fixed master!"

Bojack looked at the indicated lizard man and chuckled. Then without a word he fired an energy wave point blank at the reptilian, erasing him from this existence.

The other Serpentine shook with fear, but were too terrified to scream or offer any response to the sudden death of one of their own.

"I do _not_ tolerate failure. Remember that."

Bojack said without removing his gaze from the sundering ashes of his latest victim, though Bujin knew that statement was indicated towards him as well.

"Now get out of my sight!"

The Serpentine ran for the exit in a panic. Once the lizards squeezed though and sprinting down the hall, Bido stepped in. Bojack looked at him with a frown.

"Bujin, leave us."

The turbine wearing Hera-jin nodded politely to his master then left, all the while in the back of his mind wondering if Bido was the next one to feel Bojack's wrath.

The door closed behind them, Bido and Bojack stood alone.

"Master Bojack, I have come to report on the status of our fleet."

"Speak then."

"My lord," Bido nodded. "We have lost almost half of our fleet, though these numbers can be easily replenished by the Serpentine black market."

Bido lowered his gaze to the floor. "However, we have lost 5 irreplaceable Heran ships and that is inexcusable on my part."

Bojack lifted his head an inch. "Well, I'm happy you realize the magnitude of your failure Bido."

Bido bowed. "I apologies for my mistake and except any punishment you see fit Master Bojack."

Bojack smiled, glad his minion knew their place.

"Normally, I would kill you for such a defeat." Bojack closed his eyes. "However, we both underestimated this ' _Lord of Admirals_ ' who leads the Kajain fleet."

Bojack opened his eyes. "As such, I will let you off with a warning Bido. Don't fail me again."

"My lord." Bido bowed even lower, then raised himself after a few moments.

"There is one more thing. The ship that crashed into the Kajain's megasize ship contained Kogu. Since the ship didn't explode upon impact we do not know if he or anyone else aboard is alive or dead."

Bojack crossed his arms. Kogu was one of his favorite's among the Galaxy Soldiers, thus why Bido made a point of tell him. There was a bloodthirsty nature about the boy that reminded Bojack of a younger version of himself. A shame if he died, but not a major loss.

"If he is alive and makes his way back to us I will deal with him accordingly."

Bojack turned away from Bido and stared out the viewpoint. He scanned the stars as if searching for Kogu.

"I tolerate cowardice even less than I do failure."


	5. Betrayal of the Highest Kind

**Betrayal of the Highest Kind**

 _"Weeks passed since first contact with Bojack. Some among us though he'd given up after such an embarrassing loss. I wasn't fooled however, I fought his kind before. Those that will sacrifice everything to achieve what they selfishly sought after."  
_

 _"The real question was this: When will he be back to try breaking through our lines once more?"_

 _"No one but Bojack himself would know the answer, until it actually happens that is."_

 _"In this however brief peace, I have interrogated the prisoners I captured weeks before and only learned two things I didn't already know or educationally guessed upon; 1. These Galaxy Soldiers, the last remnants of the Heran race were criminals on their home world, also they were more or less as fanatical and power driven as their leader meaning they wouldn't retreat or surrender unless knocked unconscious or if someone managed to kill Bojack and break their moral."  
_

 _"Second was the status of the Serpentine, they say they were employed by Bojack but the tasks they are given and the way they are treated by him and his gang are similar to expendable slaves than mercenaries. Most loathed the Hera-jins for this, but are too weak to fight back against them."_

 _"If this turned out to be true, perhaps I could use this information and turn these mercenaries against the ruthless warlord. Until I found out for sure I can do little except wait for Bojack's return."_

 _"Taking advantage of this ceasefire, I transferred the prisoners to one of our colonies just outside the boarder. There laid a religious cult of Kajain lead by one of the few people I considered a close friend. I handed them over to him, trusting that they would be safe there until this ordeal with Bojack was over."_

 _"If only I realized sooner the error I had made..."_

* * *

 _Planet Kelios 4, 13th cycle._

The shuttle containing the Hera-jin and Serpentine prisoners touched down on the desolate planet's surface. Towering before them was the only structure seen for miles; a large temple home of the religious cult of Kajain known simply as The Way.

These Kajain worship the Gods that gave our ancestors the task of defending the border between the Dormindeous Sector and the West Galaxy or so goes the tale. They believe that one day these same Gods will send a 'holy' messenger of some sorts to show the faithful Kajain the path to paradise.

Many of the Kajain that actually preformed the duty of defending the border didn't believe that for a second, Ajax included. If this was true, then why would they have them defend this border in the first place just to take them away and leave it defenseless? It made no sense.

Not that it mattered much what one believed in, all Kajain knew that they had a duty to preform.

The shuttle's engines slowed to a halt. The ramp lowered and meet the ground, soon after six armed Marines hurry out the ship. They split and lined up in two rows on each side of the ramp.

A moment later, The Lord of Admirals followed by the Hera-jin Kogu, the captured Serpentine, and several more armed Kajain Marines exited down the ramp.

Ahead of them, five figures emerged from the temple: All clocked wearing Kajain monks, two wielding decorated spears. Ajax and the others waited as these five approached.

"My old friend, its been too long." The monk at the head of the five said once he drew near the Lord of Admirals.

"Its been a few years." Ajax replied with a smile. "How have you been Thorn?"

"I've been well." Thorn smiled back at his friend. "Though the last few years have been dull as temple life can be."

"If you want excitement you should have joined the Marines."

Thorn let out a short chuckle. "No thanks, I'm not much of a fighter."

Ajax closed his eyes and formed a smirk on his face. "Of course."

The Lord of Admirals opened his eyes. "So how is my little brother?"

"He's doing well." Thorn raised his hand, extending three fingers. "He's already a Rank three, fairly impressive for a young one."

The Way had their positions indicated by Ranks. The higher you were, the more access you had to the temple as well as more knowledge on the very religion.

A system that required you to be blindly faithful to find out more about the beings you're paying to. Another reason Ajax wasn't a believer.

"Is that so? Tell him I'm proud of his rapid ascension and hard work."

"You know, you can visit him. I know he thinks of you often and it would mean the world to him."

"I would, but Bojack and his minions could launch another attack on our line at any given moment. I can't spend too much time away from the fleet." Ajax let out a sigh. "Its been a few years though..."

Thorn took a few steps towards the Lord of Admirals, the monk placed his hand on Ajax's shoulder. "I understand. Duty before all else. After all, that's is why the gods choose us to protect the Dormindeous Sector. I'll give Chiff your message, I'm sure he will be satisfied with that."

"Thank you." Ajax turned to the prisoners behind him. "Now onto business: These aliens here are followers of Bojack. I captured this lot during our last engagement." The Lord of Admirals looked at Thorn. "I'm entrusting them to you and your followers."

Thorn took a step towards the prisoners, he look at each of them curiously. He held his gaze at the Hera-jin Kogu.

"So these are the current enemies you face." Thorn turned toward his friend. "Your trust is well placed, we of The Way will take care of these prisoners until instructed otherwise."

Ajax patted Thorn's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Thank you, if you need assistance don't hesitate to contact me."

Thorn nodded in response, giving the Lord of Admirals a smile.

With that, Ajax started to move towards the shuttle. The Marines hurdled the prisoners forward, entrusting them to the armed monks before marching back to the shuttle.

One stayed behind the others, this one carried the round bladed sword Kogu used. The Kajain Marine walked over to Thron.

"Here." The Marine held out the sword he carried to the monk. "This is the Heran's sword."

Thorn hesitated a few moments before grabbing the sword. "Thank you."

The Marine saluted the monk before turning a full 180 then marched off towards the shuttle.

Thorn watched the shuttle lift from the ground, turn to its right and fly off until his eyes couldn't spot the ship anymore. The monk lowered his gaze to Kogu's sword, then he turned around and looked at the Hera-jin.

Thorn gave a wicked smirk. He moved ahead of the prisoners and their escorts, returning to the holy temple of The Way. The prisoners and their armed escorts followed behind.

As they moved across the wastelands of Kelios 4, Thorn though about how he and his cult's faith had finally payed off.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Amongst the dark stone made halls of The Way's holy temple, the Kajain Chiff and several other believers around his age tiptoed along the cold floors. They had heard that prisoners had arrived the other day, enemies that Chiff's older brother fought against.

He and the other young Kajain wanted to take a peek at the current enemies of their race, mostly for curious reasons. After all, none of them had seen aliens before.

The curious youths crept silently along the torch lit hallway. Taking great care not to attract unwanted attention for the older monks.

Minutes passed before they neared the room the aliens were supposedly being held in. However, there were no armed guards around, nor any other soul for that matter.

Chiff moved to the edge of the door, slowly pushing it open in case there were guards stationed inside. The young Kajain peaked his head through the door.

...

...

Empty.

Chiff let out a disappointing sigh, then closed the door. He took two steps towards his fellow youths.

"Not here." He said in a whisper. "Most be holding them in another part of the temple."

One of the young Kajain slammed his right fist against his left hand. "Darn...I really wanted to see those aliens."

Chiff nodded in agreement. He looked up, noticing one of the other Kajain roaming off on his own.

Chiff walked as fast yet quiet as he could to catch up with the wondering Kajain. The other youths followed the forward close behind.

"What are you doing?" Chiff whispered once he caught up to the young Kajain.

The latter held his finger up to his lips. "Shhhh! I think I heard something..."

Chiff frowned but complied. He followed his fellow Kajain, after a few steps Chiff started to hear multiple voices. Some were rough sounding, others with a deep tone, however they were talking too low for Chiff or anyone else to make out what they were saying.

After a few moments, they stopped in front of a pair of double doors.

"It's coming from here." The lead Kajain said before slowly pushing one of the doors open.

Chiff and his fellow Kajain looked inside: There was a clocked man standing in the middle of the room surrounded by reptilian like men and a single blue skinned humanoid with orange hair.

"Aren't those the aliens?" One of the young Kajain said in a whisper.

Chiff and the other ignored the question, the answer was obvious after all. Instead they focused on the monitor in front of the clocked man, or rather what was portrayed on it.

Another blue skinned alien with longer orange hair than the one standing in the room stared at the clocked man with a mix of annoyance and curiosity.

"As you can see, I've freed your men who were previously captured." The clocked man said, the latter's voice was artificially distorted.

" _I am not blind nor am I stupid. What do you get out of helping me?_ " The alien portrayed in the monitor replied, pausing briefly before saying the last bit.

"I am not blind either oh mighty Bojack." The clocked man spread his arms out, showing shockingly similar arms to that of a Kajain.

This revealed that either he was a Kajain or another alien with similar features to one.

"I know of your influence over this galaxy and wish to join you."

" _I see..._ " Bojack tilted his head upright. " _And how will I benefit from your conscription that I couldn't take myself?_ "

"I have knowledge of every ship under the Lord of Admiral's command, intel on planetary defenses, every tactical piece of data you will need to bring my people to their _knees_."

Bojack smiled and let out a sinister laugh, his looked at the other blue skinned alien.

" _It seems that your failure was a blessing in disguise Kogu! I'll forgive you this time, but should it happen again-"_

 _Creek!_ The Kajain that lead the group here place a bit too much weight on the iron door. Everyone inside the room turned to the noise, Chiff look directly into Bojack's eyes, the latter stared back looking at the young Kajain like a pest.

"No...!" Chiff said in a half-whisper. Not that it would have made a difference, they were spotted.

"Kill them." The clocked man said.

Kogu raised his hand and with a smirk, fired an energy wave at the door.

Chiff quickly stepped sideways, narrowly avoiding the attack that disintegrated the door along with the young Kajain that lead them here.

"Scatter!" Chiff yelled as he turned around and ran with all his might.

His fellow Kajain ran as well, those that weren't frozen in fear anyway.

Moments passed before the Serpentine rushed after the fleeing Kajain, Kogu and the clocked traitor strolled out of the room. The Hera-jin took his sweet time executing the cowardly children petrified with fear.

The reptilian Serpentine with their longer, two jointed legs quickly caught up to most of the fleeing youths. They slashed them with their sharp claws, or cut them down with their recovered melee weapons. Chiff could hear the screams of his friends echo off the walls.

Despite this, no other monks rushed to the commotion. No armed guards came to aid them, to save them from this slaughter.

WHY?

Had they been killed? Similarly slaughtered by the hands of the traitor that freed these aliens?

Chiff turned right and ran for the nearest door. He quickly opened and closed the door, hoping that he could hide from the aliens or at the very least give him a few moments to catch his breath.

The young Kajain looked around the room, silently cursing at himself. The room was wide, but empty. No places to hide.

He would die here, Chiff realized, and there wasn't much he could do to change that.

He took a few steps to his right and sat down, he placed his head in his arms. Chiff shook his head and smirked. His brother was right, he should have joined the Marines. At least then he could have fought back instead of flee like a coward.

Many silent moments passed before Chiff heard the door creek open. The young Kajain looked up, expecting the end.

Before him was one of the Kajain monks, dressed in the simple yet unique decorated robe.

"Chiff." The monk said, the latter whom recognized the voice immediately.

"High Monk Thorn!" Chiff jumped to his feet, happy that someone he knew had arrived. "I'm glad to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Thorn said with a hint of annoyance.

"My friends and I wanted to see those aliens that were sent here a few days ago." Chiff looked at the ground. "But..."

The young Kajain looked back up at the monk. "Someone set the aliens free! I don't know who but I know it was one of the monks here."

"I see. That is rather distressing news." Thorn walked over to the young Kajain's side.

He turned and placed his hand on the latter's back, gently pushing forward. "This whole experience must have been hard on you. Rest assured that I will take care of everything from here on out."

"Of course." Chiff said with a nod. He took a few steps forward with the high monk before realizing something he should have earlier.

"High Monk Thorn, on you way over here didn't you see the aliens running around?"

"No. I did notice the bodies of your fellows littered among the halls though. Sad that such hopefuls were cut down before their prime."

Thorn sounded like the slaughter of his young disciples was an all too trivial event. Chiff ignored this obvious flag, he just couldn't believe it. He can't.

"Then...Where did they run off to?"

Thorn reached for the door handle, he began to turn it before offering his reply.

"Where to indeed?..." He said with a smirk.

With one sudden movement, Thorn threw the door open and, to Chiff's horror, revealed the Hera-jin waiting in the hall. The latter smiled sinisterly at the young Kajain as he took two steps inside the door.

Chiff took a few steps backwards, his body began to tremble in fear. He looked at Thorn, finally accepting what he should have realized moments ago.

"Such a shame, and you had such promise." Thorn said. "However, I can't think of a better way to provoke the mighty Lord of Admirals than to kill his younger brother."

Tears rolled down the young Kajain's eyes. Kogu let out a short chuckle before grabbing onto the latter's neck, squeezing tightly as he hoisted Chiff into the air.

This was it, the latter realize as the Hera-jin slowly chocked the life out of him. His death brought about by a man he almost considered his second father.

And the sadist part was, he would never fully understand why.

* * *

 _"We received an SOS signal from the temple."_

 _"Fearing that the prisoners, more specifically the Hera-jin, managed to break free and began to slaughter the monks, I gathered a full brigade of Marines and rushed back to the planet."_

 _"I cursed our transports for not being faster, it took us three long hours to reach the planet. All the while, I prayed that my brother was save."_

 _"Funny...Praying to Gods I didn't believe in."_

 _"However_ , _when_ _we arrived at the temple, when we seen the bloodstained walls_ _and corpses_ _littering the cold, hard ground. Reality finally began to sink in, a harsh reality that I arrived too late to save them."_

 _"That I arrived to late to save my dear younger brother."_

* * *

 _Hours after the escape..._

"How horrible." Ajax said, looking at the dead monks littering the floor. "I should have known better, I should have separated the Hera-jin from the rest of them and held him somewhere else."

"You couldn't have known this would happen Lord." One of the Marine escorts beside Ajax said. "For all we know, you made the best call sending them here."

The Lord of Admirals turned his head towards the officer. "And look what that has caused."

He turned his head back around, looking at the nearest dead body.

"All these deaths are on my hands. I cannot forgive myself for this 'best call'."

"Sir, I apologize for what I'm about to say," The same Marine began. "But everyone dies at some point. Even someone like you cannot save everyone. No one can. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool."

The Lord of Admirals turned around to face the Marine beside him. "I know I cannot save everyone Marine. I am only a mortal like yourself."

Ajax turned back around. "Still, it hurts. It hurts when your actions cause the needless deaths of others, you can't help but feel regret and wonder what you _could_ have done to prevent it."

Before the Marine could reply, another Kajain Marine paced towards them. He stopped in front of the Lord of Admirals, the Marine had a sad look in his eyes. He hesitated for a bit, searching for the right words.

"Lord of Admirals...Its...We found your brother."

Ajax took a few deep breaths. Given the Marine's tone he had to assume the worst.

"Take me to him."

Ajax and his four escorts followed the Marine down a series of left and right turns, heading deep into the temple. The bodies of young Kajain littered the hallway now, the Lord of Admirals looked at each as they passed.

"Not even the children survived." He said.

Ajax continued to look at the bodies, hoping against all logic that Chiff wasn't among them.

Finally, they stopped by an opened door. The Marine pointed inside the room, his gaze shifting to the ground.

Ajax felt his heart bounding. He stood still for moments, trying to find the strength to look, to move. He had to know.

Slowly, the Lord of Admirals moved inside. His escorts took up positions outside, deciding it was best to give the man his privacy. The room was wide but empty save the two other Marines kneeling over a collapsed figure he knew all too well.

"Chiff..!" Ajax felt his heart sink.

He stared at the corpse of his beloved brother. He wanted to rush towards him, to hold him like he did before. Instead, Ajax held his ground. He couldn't bring himself to take a closer look. He couldn't face the cold harsh reality before him.

The Lord of Admirals cursed himself once more for his choice to bring the aliens here. If he hadn't, if he didn't, Chiff would still be...

One of the Marines kneeling by Chiff's corpse stood up, he slowly walked over to the stone cold Ajax.

"There are marks on his neck, suggesting that he was choked to death." The Marine said in a sad but blunt tone. "It looks like he tried to hide in here, but..." The Marine looked back at the young Kajain. He didn't need to say the rest.

Ajax walked passed the Marine, and walked over to his brother. He knelt down, and glided his left hand over Chiff's face.

"You grown so much since the last time I saw you." He said, trying to hold back tears. "I should have visited you that day."

The other Marine pulled out a folded black cloth. He began to unfold it, then when he was done he looked at Ajax.

Ajax wiped the tears forming his in eyes and looked at the Marine. He nodded at the latter. The Marine placed the cloth over Chiff's body, making sure it covered his face along with as much of the young Kajain's body as possible.

Ajax stood up, looking down at the now covered body of his brother. The other Marine took a few steps towards the grieving Lord of Admirals.

"We found this," The Marine held his hand out, in it was a small round device. "It was placed in his hand."

Ajax turned around, he looked at the device. It was an older model of a communicator, only a few had these models anymore. The only one he knew of that had this was-.

"No." Ajax said in a whisper. "There's no way..."

Ajax quickly took the device from the Marine. He held it in the palm of his hand, his emotions quickly turned from sadness to anger. If this old communicator did belong to him, then it would react when his name was spoken.

"What sort of game are you playing Thorn?!"

The device hummed to life, a moment later a hologram of the monk was projected out of the device.

 _"Game?"_ The hologram replied. _"Ajax, my old friend you insult me. I play no games when it comes to our gods."_

"Gods?" Ajax grinned his teeth. "What do gods have to do with the _slaughter_ of your followers?! What do _gods_ have to do with the death of my brother?!"

Thorn's hologram smirked. _"The Hera-jin. They are decedents of our gods. I freed the one you generously given me along with his lesser followers and purged the temple of nonbelievers."_

"You're insane."

Thorn let out a hearty laugh. _"Am I? Or you and your fellow heathens the ones who are mad? Regardless, the gods have determined what we true believers must do. I'll be seeing you soon Lord of Admirals."_

The hologram dimmed, then vanished altogether. Ajax looked at the device for a moment before crushing it in his hand.

 _"It was a betrayal of the highest kind, the death of my younger brother brought upon by the man I once considered my closest friend."_

 _"Soon after that revelation, I had my Marines recover the remains of the 'nonbelievers'."_

 _"I ensured that each one of the poor souls were sent to whatever family they had so that they can take care of the remains in their own fashion. For those that did not have any existing relatives, I had their bodies burn according to the practices of the relegion they were deceived by."_

 _"It was a sick joke but I had little time to dwell on the dead."_

 _"As for my brother, I sent him back to our home world where my mother would take care of the funeral. She was a strong women, stronger than most, but even she would cry when she held Chiff in her arms, as all good mothers do."_

 _"I returned to the my ship the_ _ _Leviathan and waited for Bojack's next attack."__

 _ _"Now armed with Thorn's limited knowledge on my fleet the Hera-jin would be more of a challenge. There was also the risk of Thorn revealing the locations of our colonies and holding them hostage for passage into the Dormindeous Sector."  
__

 _"Once again, due to my misjudgement more needless deaths were about to take place...and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to save them all."_


	6. The Sword of Infinite Flames

**The Sword of Infinite Flames**

 _"Weeks passed since Thorn's defection, and we haven't seen any sign of Bojack or his underlings. This was a shock given the Hera-jin's persona, I never begged Bojack to be the calculating type."_

 _"Perhaps this was due to Thorn's influence, he was always a crafty bastard. Makes me wonder why I ever trusted him in the first place."_

 _"Finally, we received a message from Bojack. As I predicted, he demanded safe passage through our lines or he would ravage our colonies one by one. I knew his type, even if we gave into his demand he would still set the world ablaze."_

 _"I took a fleet of 200 ships with me, all we could spare without stretching our line too thin, and raced toward the first threatened colony. By the time we arrived, the world had already been razed and Bojack was nowhere to be seen."_

 _"It took a few hours to pick up his trail, and we managed to catch up with him just in time to save another colony."_

 _"Upon finding them however, I had figured out why Bojack waited so long to make his move."_

 _"His fleet was not only replenished but double its original number, and floating ominously behind it was the largest artificial construct I had seen in my lifetime: A massive weapon's platform made with Kajain technology."_

* * *

 _In orbit above Planet Kaj..._

"Damn that traitor!" Ajax slammed his fist down on his chair. "Just how far is he willing to go for his sick delusions?!"

Ajax looked out the view port of the _Leviathan_ , staring at the massive weapon's platform made with Kajain technology.

No doubt Thorn designed it, and with the scavenging Serpentine and their massive black market at his command, Bojack could easily acquire the means to make something of this magnitude.

"Sir! Scans confirm that the weapons platform has the same type of coating and made with plasma resistant metals like our own ships." The weapons officer reported.

"Meaning that we can't destroy it with our weapons." The Lord of Admirals cursed. "Thorn, you've gone too far this time."

"Enemy ships quickly accelerating towards us." The nav officer reported. "Our Vanguard is currently engaged."

Ajax placed his left hand on his lower face. "We can't take down that behemoth with our current weapons, even the **Flames of Judgement** would prove useless."

He let out a sigh. "The enemy outnumber us ten to one, if we run that platform will either fire on us or burn the colony."

Ajax lowered his hand. "We have no choice. Communications, tell all ships to advance."

His officers looked at the Lord of Admirals with confused looks. "A-advance sir?" The comms officer said.

Ajax nodded. "We can't rely on our standard tactics here. Our only chance is to advance, board that platform and either take or destroy it from the inside."

The _Leviathan's_ bridge crew looked at one another, they knew this plan was near suicidal, but so was every other option. They silently turned back to their stations, carrying out the Lord of Admirals orders.

In almost perfect union, all 200 Kajain ships advanced towards the massive platform and the multiple Serpentine and Heran ships before it.

Ajax thought this was ironic, almost a reversal of their prior engagement.

'Will I see you aboard that platform Thorn? Will you be there with Bojack?' Ajax though to himself as plasma balls, lasers and missiles started to fill the void between the two forces.

'I hope you are, so I can kill both of you with my own hands.'

* * *

 _Minutes prior to the Kajain advance, aboard the command center of the massive weapons platform Bojack's Vengeance._

Bojack stood looking out the massive viewport located in the command center of his newest tool of destruction: _Bojack's Vengeance_. To his left stood the traitor Thorn along with some of his fellow 'true believers.' To his right stood Bujin and another Hera-jin named Zangya.

Zangya was one of the few remaining female Heran's left and for that she was valuable if they decide to save their race.

Bojack however couldn't care less about such trifles. The only reason why she stayed alive this long was the fact that she was a deadly as she was beautiful.

Further back where the various command stations maned by Serpentine. Their scaly fingers dance along the hard light light keyboards, making minor adjustments to the station's orbit while running system checks on the various systems. They would make doubly sure that this station wouldn't implode like the last, else they face Bojack's vengeance should any of them survive.

"He came. Just like you said he would." Bojack said in amusement.

"Of course." Thorn replied with a smirk. "I can read his moves like a book."

Bojack chuckled. He was rather fortunate to find a fool like Thorn. This Kajain believed he and his Galaxy Soldiers were descendants of the gods, not that Bojack didn't take pleasure in that thought.

Bojack's strength was unlike any seen in millennia, and if others thought he was a god because of it who could blame them?

It was thanks to this believe that the Hera-jin now possessed this mighty mobile space plasma cannon. With Thorn's help and the seemingly endless stream of materials on the Serpentine black market constructing this behemoth was easy to accomplish.

Now as Bojack's army began their scorched earth campaign against the Kajain in retaliation for their previous embarrassment, out comes the Lord of Admirals himself with only a few hundred ships to try and stop them.

Bojack smiled. Not only would he burn another Kajain world but the same man who stoped his advance into the Dormindeous Sector as well. It seems today will mark the day of his ascension, as he advanced into the heart of the universe.

"Tell Bido to begin his assault." Bojack said aloud. "I want no survivors."

"At once my master." One of the Serpentine stationed at the various control stations replied.

Thorn chuckled, more to himself than anyone else. "With the combined might of our weapons platform and the overwhelming numbers of your space fleet, the mighty Lord of Admirals is finished."

"Perhaps, but its best not to underestimate this one." Bojack said. "He's smart, though I doubt he'll make it through this alive."

"True, Ajax was never one to give up so easily. He'll fight brilliantly before he passes to the next life, then the path to the Dormindeous Sector will open up for you."

Bojack chuckled in response.

Of course the way would open up for him. This Ajax was an obstacle for him to overcome. Though it was nice to have a challenge for once, the Lord of Admirals would soon fall like all the others that stood in his way.

Bojack crossed his arms and, with a smirk on his face, waited for the all but certain annihilation of the meager Kajain force.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes into the battle..._

The _Leviathan_ shook as waves of primitive missiles exploded around the massive ship. The Lord of Admirals held tightly onto his seat, otherwise risk being thrown across the room.

"Damage report!" He said with a hit of frustration.

"We took a direct hit in sections 24 through 35, minor damage in the neighboring sections."

"Navigation and propulsion systems are still operable."

" **Flames of Judgement** fully charged and ready to fire!"

"Aim and fire straight ahead!" Ajax threw his right hand forward. "We need to clear a path through to the platform!"

The weapons officer acknowledged the order, carrying it out without a second thought. Ajax let his hand fall to the arm of his chair. He sigh as a single drop of sweat ran down the side of his face.

The enemies before him were just as committed as those in the last engagement. Already the Lord of Admirals lost 20% of his forces while the enemy before him seemed to be without number.

'Chest deep in enemies and I'm nowhere close to that platform.' Ajax though. 'It would take a miracle to pull this off, let alone coming out alive.'

At that moment, an unfamiliar voice spoke to the Lord of Admirals. " _I have been watching you."_

This voice sounded...obnoxious, like someone was speaking to him with a cold or clogged nose.

"What?" Ajax said in more of a whisper than aloud, he stuttered for a moment.

" _Do not be alarmed._ " The voice continued. " _No one else can hear me but you._ "

Ajax blinked twice, he rested his head on his left hand. Before him, the **Flames of Judgement** began to cut through the Serpentine vessels unfortunate enough to stand in the _Leviathan's_ path.

'The stress of this suicidal charge must have driven me man.' Ajax smirked. 'Wonderful, hearing voices in my head is just the thing I need at a time like this.'

" _I can assure you Ajax, Lord of Admirals that you are far from mad._ " The voice said while the _Leviathan,_ along with every nearby Kajain ship, continued to move through the momentarily clear path. " _I am speaking to you using telepathy._ "

Ajax relax a little. 'Telepathy huh? I guess that would make as much sense as me losing my mind at such a crucial time.'

" _I don't blame you for not believing me,_ _and I don't blame you for not believing what I'm about to say. I know all about you after all._ "

The telepathic paused for a few moments before continuing.

" _Its my job to oversee this galaxy and I've known all about this upstart Bojack and his ambitions._ "

Ajax closed his eyes. 'Well you've been doing a grand job of watching while me and my people try to stop that murderer.'

" _You don't think I would have intervened if I could!?_ " The overseer's voice suddenly snapped.

" _I have been forced to watch as that madman_ _enslaved, pillaged and murdered his way though the West galaxy! Countless beings I have been charged with overseeing suffered and died by the hands of Bojack and his gang while I could do nothing but sit and wait for my superior's decision!_ "

Ajax opened his eyes as another Kajain ship off to his left exploded into a ball of fire.

'I apologize that my comment offended you. Clearly I do not know the rules you "overseers" must follow. You must hate Bojack with a passion, yet feel helpless that you cannot do anything about it.'

Ajax paused for a moment as the image of his brother's corpse surfaced in his mind.

'I can say we are alike in that way, both possessing an immense amount of power yet we can't protect the ones we hold dear.'

" _Exactly, which is why I'm pushing the limits of my authority to speak to you now. Rules or not Bojack must be stopped, whatever the cost._ "

The Lord of Admirals smiled. 'In that overseer, we are in agreement.'

" _Good, now I'll do what I can to increase your chances of reaching that massive platform intact. Once you're aboard I have a gift for you, but other than that you'll be on your own unless I have no choice but to step in._ "

'Understood.'

Ajax straighten himself in his command chair, he began to give out orders to the other Kajain ships either to have them rally on the _Leviathan_ or to take down as many Serpentine and Heran ships as possible before their inevitable demise.

In the middle of this process, the realization finally hit Ajax. The realization that the voice, that this overseer, could in fact a god.

A god that the Lord of Admrials never believed in. How ironic.

* * *

 _One hour into the battle..._

"How is this possible?" Thorn said in disbelief. "How did they managed to get this close?"

In plane sight beneath them was Ajax's flagship the _Leviathan_ along with several surviving Kajain ships. They inched closer by the second as the mowed down anything that blocked their path.

"I told you, this one cannot be underestimated." Bojack said bluntly. 'Still, it is unbelievable that he could have made it this far with little damage.'

Bojack smirked as he eyed the traitor beside him. "Perhaps your gods are protecting him."

"Impossible!" Thorn spun around to face the mighty warlord. "The gods wouldn't protect heathens! Especially a heretic like Ajax who doesn't believe in them!"

Thorn bit his thumb in frustration. "There has to be some other explanation. Some other reason Ajax hasn't been reduced to ashes!"

Bojack let out a slight huff. "There is: My men are incompetent. They cannot destroy a ship twenty times the size of their own and therefore useless to me."

"No, that can't be." Thorn said as he turned back towards the ongoing battle. "We can't blame incompetence on this, at least not fully. That's too many errors involved for that to true."

Bojack shrugged. "Perhaps. Not that it matters though."

The Hera-jin turned a full 180. "Aim our main cannon towards the approaching Kajain ships. Burn them, along with everything else in the way."

The Serpentine stationed on the bridged hesitated. They would be killing their kin if they carried out this order, but any protest would only result in their own deaths.

So the choice was obvious, even if they ended up hating themselves for it.

"Your will be done, Master Bojack."

* * *

This suicidal charge had gone better than Ajax had ever hoped.

Somehow, his ship the _Leviathan_ as well as 40 other Kajain ships managed to breach though the enemy lines and continued towards the massive weapons platform at a steady pace.

Perhaps the overseer really was a god, because this miracle was clearly the work of some sort of deity.

"I can't believe how easy this is." One of the bridge crew said aloud. "We were being hammered before, now the enemy's falling to the wayside."

"Wonder what brought such a drastic change." Another said, more to himself then anyone else.

"Who cares what the reason is?" A third Kajain replied. "As long as we carry out our objective, nothing else matters."

The Lord of Admirals smiled. He found it funny that only he knew the reason behind this miracle. As pleasing as this feeling was however, it was soon replaced with shocking realization as the overseer spoke to him once more.

" _Ajax! Bojack plans on using his plasma laser to wipe out you and everyone else in its line of fire!_ "

"He's what?!" Ajax shouted aloud, catching the attention of several fellow Kajain.

" _Any moment now Bojack's weapon will fire on your position! Allies, enemies, whatever, you'll all be erased!_ "

'Damn him!' Ajax slammed his fist into his chair.

He looked up, meeting the eyes of his bridge crew. They stared at the Lord of Admirals with concern, if only they knew they were concerned for the wrong reasons.

'What can I do to prevent these men from dying? Do I have any options overseer?'

" _Unfortunately, you can do nothing._ " The overseer's words struck deep.

Again, Ajax could do nothing as everyone was about to die around him.

" _However, I can do something. This may get me in a whole lot of trouble, but it's worth it if Bojack falls._ "

'And what would that be?'

" _Teleport you, and only you, to the weapons platform."_

'Flee to safety only to have my men die in my stead? Are you mad?'

 _"I'm sorry but that is the only option I can take."_

 _"Ajax, you have to look at the big picture here: Taking down Bojack and his army is our top priority. Yes, your men will die but those deaths are nothing compared to everyone you will save! You know as well as I that you are the best chance we currently have at stopping Bojack's reign of endless bloodshed here and now!_ "

Ajax sighed. This was the hardest decision of his life. He couldn't abandan his men to their fate, that went against his own honor code. However, was it right for him to die along with his men when there was still a chance to stop Bojack once and for all?

It was certainly worth it if it lead to that outcome, but was he truly the only one who could stand up to the Hera-jin at this point? Stupid question, of course he was, at least in this galaxy. Everyone else who could had fallen, slain by that murderor's hand. If he didn't then there would be no one else left to challenge Bojack and his gang.

It was a painful realization that shook the Lord of Admirals to his very core.

"Fine." Ajax said in a painful whisper. "Do it."

* * *

 _Ten minutes later..._

" _Bojack's Vengeance_ finished readjustment. We now have the enemy fleet in our sights."

"Plasma batteries are fully charged, ready to fire main weapon at anytime."

Bojack smiled as he spoke these next words. "Erase them."

A moment later, the weapon's platform fired its main weapon: a giant plasma wave.

In seconds the wave reached the approaching Kajain ships, incinerating them along with any Serpentine and Heran ships inside the line of fire. When the wave passed, nothing remained of the decimated ships. Not even dust or ashes.

Bojack let out a hearty laugh. "That is the fate of all those who appose me! Lord of Admirals, I wish I could have seen the look on your face before you died, it would have made my victory all the more satisfying!"

"Is that so? Then why don't you turn around and see the look on my face now?" A familiar voice cut in. "Then tell me, does it satisfy you as much as you hoped?"

In unbelieving shock, Bojack along with those beside him turned around. A few feet from them stood the Lord of Admirals, perfectly unharmed and staring down Bojack like a lion about to do battle with another predator that invaded its territory.

Bujin was the first to break the silence. "How is this possible?! How are you alive?!"

"I agree." Thorn said, trying to sound calm despite being the most surprised of the group. "It cannot be physically possible for you to be standing here Ajax."

"Normally you would be correct," Ajax said as he turned his gaze towards his old friend. "However, I had help in defying the impossible. By none other than one of the gods you worship traitor."

"What?" Thorn said, letting his emotions slip out. "That is ridiculous! Why would any of our gods assist a heretic like you!?"

"Simple." Ajax returned his gaze towards Bojack, the latter grinned his teeth in response.

"They recognized Bojack as a universal threat and tasked me me with stopping him. To reach that goal, they will help me in any way that they can."

As if waiting for those very words, a bright light appeared in front of the Lord of Admirals.

In moments the light vanished, leaving a longsword hovering in place. ( **I'm just going to spare u lads and ladies of the description of the longsword cause I cannot fully describe this weapon too well. Let's just say it look a lot like Kugo Ginjo's _Cross of Scaffold_ except it doesn't have the skull insignia, the core of the blade is made of Katchin. and has a different color scheme: Black handle and guard, red for the frame protecting the grip** )

Without removing his gaze, Ajax picked up the sword and with a simple swing held it at his side.

"This is a gift from the gods." The Lord of Admirals pointed it towards the frustrated Bojack. "Now accept it as I ram this sword down your throat."

Veins popped up on the Hera-jin's forehead. "Serpentine! Show this loud mouth why challenging me is a death wish!"

Half a dozen Serpentine hopped to the warlord's command, flanking Ajax. Three rushed the Kajain, jumping up in the air with open claws. In one swift motion, Ajax turned around and swung the massive longsword cutting through the three Serpentine. A moment later, the split remains suddenly caught on fire and burnt them to ashes.

"The _Sword of Infinite Flames_." Ajax said as he straighten his stance. "All who are cut by this sword spontaneously combust one moment after impact."

Ajax half turned back towards Bojack. "Death by combustion. A death almost too good for scum like you." Ajax smirked. "Almost."

" _You little_ -!" Bojack chopped his teeth together in fury. "Bujin! Zangya!"

The two step forward and extended their arms outward. Each fired a kai blast at the Lord of Admirals.

Ajax leaned back, dodging the first blast. The blast continued into the face one of the Serpentine standing behind him, blowing it off completely.

As the second blast neared, Ajax grabbed the inner grip on his sword and pulled it upward slicing the blast in two. The two halves exploded at his sides.

Suddenly, Bojack appeared behind the Kajain. With a roar, he locked his hands together and swung them at Ajax. Bojack's attack passed through the Kajain, revealing Ajax's afterimage. Surprised by the evasive maneuver, Bojack looked around the room while at the same time trying to sense the Lord of Admirals energy signal.

Then, Ajax appeared with his back to the mighty Bojack.

"Look at you, as powerful as you think you are you still fall back on cowardly tactics and assistance from your minions. Its a joke, if you are truly powerful and confident in your power you would fight me one on one." Ajax sighed. "Though I suppose this is what I should expect from people like you. Honor has no meaning to cowards after all."

 _Coward_. This taunt infuriated Bojack even further.

"Cocky bastard!" He said as he swung his left arm around, only to hit the open air again.

"You're so blinded by your own anger that you cannot see what's in front of you anymore."

Bojack felt the hilt of Ajax's sword dig into his lower back. The Hera-jin leaned forward in pain.

"You feel that? That could have been the blade, and then you would be dead."

Ajax delivered a kick on the warlord's back, the latter flew a few feet forward before landing face first into the floor.

The Lord of Admirals took a few steps towards the collapsed Bojack. "I could have killed you just now, but I want you to pay. Pay for all the lives you and your minions have unjustly taken. Not one death will go unaccounted for Bojack. Your retribution is at hand."

Bojack turned his head towards Ajax, first he looked at the Kajain in fury but then the Hera-jin smiled. He began to pick himself up, laughing as did.

Bojack turned towards Ajax, laughing even harder than before. The Lord of Admirals looked at Bojack puzzled, had the Hera-jin gone mad or was he simply in denial?

Suddenly, Bojack stopped laughing. His earrings lit up for a moment before the Hera-jin expanded in size, destroying his jacket and bandana in the process. The Hera-jin's once orange hair was now blood red, his dull blue skin now a brighter green.

Ajax's felt his heart sink to his stomach. This transformation increased the warlord's power far beyond his own.

Bojack smiled as the Kajain's face portrayed the shock he now felt.

"You know, you're the first opponent that forced me to transform. You should feel honored, such a feat I once considered impossible."

'This isn't good!' Ajax grinned his teeth. 'My only hope is the sword, but can I land a blow on him as he is now?'

The Lord of Admirals thought on his options. 'I doubt I can, despite his new buff form Bojack's probably faster now. He'll just dodge any strikes I make, and that would leave me vulnerable.'

Ajax quickly glanced around the room. 'If I cannot defeat Bojack, then the least I can do is deprive him of his weapon.'

Ajax took a short jump back. He raised his free hand towards the control consoles on one side, then turned his head towards the consoles on the other side.

The Lord of Admirals quickly fired a session of energy blasts from his hand and his eyes. All around consoles exploded into balls of fire, engulfing the Serpentine stationed by them.

In a fury at their comrades deaths, the two remaining Serpentine that stood idly by all this time charged the Kajain.

The latter turned his head around and fired a blast from his eyes at the first. When the second grew closer Ajax impaled him with the _Sword of Infinite Flames_. A moment later, the Serpentine was set ablaze.

Ajax pulled his sword back, allowing the Serpentine to fall. Not a moment after the dying reptilian fell to his knees, Bojack rushed the Lord of Admirals.

The Hera-jin connected his elbow to the Kajain's face, causing the latter to somersault backwards crashing into the viewport.

Red blood ran down Ajax's face. The Lord of Admirals struggled to stand up only to fall down thanks to a kick from Thorn.

"You clever fool!" The traitor said with glee. "Destroying the consoles was a smart move given that you finally realized your inevitable demise!"

"But you're just wasting your time." Zangya added. "If you wish to know why, look out to your left."

Ajax hesitated for a moment before looking to his left. His eyes widened as he realized what the Hera-jin had meant.

Beyond the skirmishes between the enduring Kajain ships and Bojack's fleet several large object came into view.

About a dozen or more weapons stations exactly like this one, along with their escorts, moved forward to link up with the rest of Bojack's forces.

Bojack smirked as he slowly walked towards the fallen Kajain.

"Did you think this was the only weapons station I'm in possession of?" He stopped a few feet from Ajax and smirked. "Did you believe that all that time we spend we were building just one of these work-of-arts? Really?"

The warlord let out a short chuckle. "I'm quite insulted and clearly underestimated."

Ajax shot Bojack a furious look. "D-damn you..." The Kajain struggled to stay upright. That blow to the head did more damage than he realized.

"Now then, Lord of Admirals." Bojack uncrossed his arms and extended one hand towards Ajax. "This has been an entertaining game, but all good things most come to an end at some point. I'll send you to the afterlife."

Thorn quickly stepped away from Ajax, smiling wickedly once he reached a save distance away from the blast radius.

Bojack smiled as he launched an energy blast towards the collapsed Lord of Admirals.

Just then, the same bright light from before appeared in front of Ajax. The light canceled out Bojack's attack, leaving the pirate stunned.

"What the-?"

" _I will not allow you to kill this man!_ " A voice originating from the light said.

Before anyone could respond, the light engulfed Ajax then quickly vanished without a trace.

Bojack stared at the void were the Kajain once was for a few moments before speaking.

"Zangya, Bujin we're leaving."

He turned his head to the nearest surviving Serpentine. "Contact Bido and Kogu, tell them once they are done finishing off the stragglers to meet me on my flagship."

The Serpentine nodded, then hobbled off fulfill to the task.

Thorn and his fellow zealots approached Bojack. "My Lord, what of us?"

Bojack looked at the Kajain unamused. "Clean this place up, then come to my ship."

Bojack took his leave of the control room, followed closely behind by Zangya and Bujin.

Moments pasted before Throne took a look around the still ablaze control room. With a disappointing shrug, the traitor began to bark orders to his fellow Kajain and the surviving Serpentine.

* * *

 _Three days later, Location Unknown..._

Ajax opened his eyes for the first time in three days. He shot up and immediately felt a sharp pain run across his forehead. The Kajain grunted in pain. going his best to resisted the urge to hold his head. Most of the time grabbing at a sudden pain or wound only makes it hurt more.

Once the pain settled, Ajax slowly looked around.

He was sitting in a bed, inside a simple round house. to his left was a wooden table with four wooden chairs, a tropical plant underneath a large rectangular open window, next to the plant was a sink, an oven, a refrigerator and a dish washer. Hanging above the dish washer and oven where two wooden cabinets.

On his right was a doorway covered by a single red cloth, off a bit to the side of that was another large rectangle like open window and a wooden door.

Ajax looked out the window, outside there was nothing but a single tree to his left and the reddish purple sky that framed the background.

"Oh good, you're awake." The familiar obnoxious sounding voice of the overseer said, only this time it was aloud instead of inside his head.

Ajax looked towards the source of the voice. Standing by the cloth covered doorway was a small dull purple skinned goblin looking humanoid. The humanoid wore a black hat with a single curl atop it, a monocle, dull white shoes that seem to engulf his feet, and a black dress outlined by two purple colored lines along the ends of the dress, shoulder caps and the pocket located on his upper left chest.

Most other would laugh or at least giggle at the man's appearance. Thankfully Ajax wasn't like most others, and even if he was he owed the overseer enough to resist laughing at his appearance.

"Where am I?" Ajax said.

"My home, in a plane of existence you would call the afterlife."

"Afterlife?" Ajax frowned. "So does that mean I'm dead?"

The overseer chuckled. "Do you see a halo over your head? No? Good cause you're not dead. Far from it thanks to me."

He began to walk over to Ajax. "By the way, since this is the first time we're speaking face to face. I think its only fair I introduce myself."

The overseer smiled. "My name's West Kai. The one given the task of watching over the Western Galaxy. The pleasure's all yours."

Ajax smirked. "You're quite rude for a god."

"I've been told that from time to time. Not that I care."

"I see." Ajax swung his feet from out of the covers. Then he stood up, flexing his fingers as he began to check his body's responses.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About 3 days, give or take."

"3 days?" Ajax said as he began stretch his arms. "I didn't believe I was that seriously injured."

"Bojack messed you up pretty good. Almost shattered the front of your skull. If it weren't for me you'd be dead right now."

"And I thank you for that." Ajax started to turn his back to the left and right. "But I still failed."

"That you did, but you gave it a good shot." West Kai said. "Better then the last guy that challenged Bojack I assure you."

"So did Bojack assault the Kajain perimeter yet?"

West Kai let out a sigh. "He did more than that, he devastated it."

Ajax stopped stretching. He looked at the Kai, giving him his full attention.

"With his mobile platforms, he cut a path right through your fleet leaving it in shambles. He's in the Dormindeous sector as we speak, causing all sorts of mayhem and chaos."

"You don't sound worried."

"Well, I know what lies within the Dormindeous sector. Unfortunately I can't share that with you, its strictly forbidden. What I can say is that if Bojack carves a path deep enough, he'll find forces that will show him how little he knows about true strength."

"And that will be his downfall." Ajax added. "But what about all the innocent lives that stand between him and these forces?"

West Kai looked directly in the Kajain's eyes. "They will be sacrifices, as those who were killed in my galaxy."

"But we can't just let those people die without-!"

"It's not like I don't want to help them," West Kai said, cutting off Ajax. "But my hands are tied. My involvement with you has already landed me in hot water with the Grand Kai. Any other unauthorized move I make would bring his wrath upon me."

West Kai turned towards the door and began to walk towards it. "Bojack couldn't hold a candle to the Grand Kai once something sets him off."

Ajax followed the Kai outside. He looked around, noting the low yellow clouds, the garage to the left of the round house, and the small size of this planet.

"So where do we go from here?" Ajax asked as he continued to look around.

"We don't do anything." West Kai said before turning towards the Lord of Admirals. "You'll be sent back home, after that we're done for the time being."

"So that's it?" Ajax shook his head. "Just let Bojack have his way after all the sacrifices we made to try and stop him?"

"I told you, my hands are tied right now." West Kai closed his eyes. "We gave it our best but Bojack won in the end."

"I can't just except that!" Ajax swiped his right arm through the air. "After all the people, all the lives lost by that monster's hand, I can't just let it end like that!"

"It doesn't matter what you think, what matters is what the higher Kais think. Despite this disaster the Grand Kai still hasn't declared Bojack a universal threat. We cannot intervene until he does."

"So what do you call all the help you gave me earlier?"

"Overstepping my authority, mainly cause I couldn't stand Bojack rampaging around my galaxy like the madman that he is."

Ajax frowned. "So now that he's rampaging around a sector outside you jurisdiction you just don't care anymore?"

West Kai frowned back at the Kajain. "Listen here, I _do_ care that he's rampaging around in the Dormindeous sector. I do and would care if he was rampaging anywhere in this universe. Do you want to know _why_ I care?"

West Kai held up two of his fingers. "First off, he was my problem to begin with. Since he originated from my galaxy I am responsible for every life lost by Bojack's hands. Second, its my job as a Kai to care about every negative force in my galaxy and in the universe itself!"

Before Ajax could reply, another humanoid landed near them. He was a green skinned humanoid with large pale lips, flat ears and no nose. He wore a white robe with a blue shirt underneath it, brown boots, a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle and a tall, black turban-styled hat with a matching golden circle.

"Sir, the Grand Kai wishes to see you now." The humanoid said to West Kai, the latter turned towards him.

"He sent you to escort me Pikkon? Heh, then I must really be in for it." West Kai turned his head toward Ajax "I'm gonna get in a lot of trouble cause of you, you better be grateful!"

Ajax remained silent. West Kai turned his head back around.

"Listen, I'll try once again to convince the Grand Kai that Bojack is a threat that requires intervention."

West Kai turned back towards the Kajain "There's no guaranty when or if he'll give the ok, but aside from sending you back home that's all I can do for you know."

The Lord of Admirals gave the Kai a sad smile. "Better then just watching though."

West Kai nodded in agreement. "That's right. I'm going to send you home now ok?"

Ajax nodded in response.

"Good...Oh and one more thing!" West Kai snapped his fingers, a moment later the _Sword of Infinite Flames_ appeared in front of the Kajain.

"I did tell you that was my gift to you right?" West Kai said. "Keep it, especially if you want to continue chasing after Bojack."

Ajax reached out for the sword, but then hesitated. He looked back at the Kai. "Are you certain?"

"Think of it as a thank you gift for all your effort."

Ajax looked at the sword for a moment. He took a deep breath, then grabbed the sword.

"Thank you, and I apologize for my outburst."

West Kai smiled. "No need my boy. I would have done the same if I were in you're shoes." He waved goodbye to the Kajain as the bright light from before began to surround his body.

"Good luck, try not to die too soon alright?"

That was the last thing Ajax heard before everything was blinded by light.


	7. Divine Intervention

**Divine Intervention**

 _"Thanks to West Kai, I returned to my homeworld of Katajin. As expected, I was questioned time and time again about many various things including where I was while Bojack destroyed our fleet guarding the Dormindeous sector. I divulged what I could without exposing my assistance from a god or anything that would raise unwanted questions."_

 _"After I satisfied the curious, I visited my family for the first time in years."_

 _"It was a sad moment, as we all mourned the death of my younger brother Chiff. My mother, usually the symbol of strength for our family here on Katajin broke down in tears. As I held her in my arms, I swore to myself that I would kill Thorn and Bojack if it was the last thing I'd do."_

 _"Time passed as I helped rebuild our fleet, all the while I was constantly reminded of my greatest blunder."_

 _"Bojack and his fleet violently tore a path into the Dormindeous sector."_

 _"All due to my carelessness and lack of power, millions died by that monster's hands as he lead his forces all across the sector."_

 _"This rampage lasted for 4 years before he was stopped at the center. Just as West Kai predicted, they meet with some unknown force that proved so overwhelming that even the overconfident Bojack knew he had to retreat. Whoever they are, they have my gratitude as they finally ended his reign of terror."_

 _"I learned of this news through several prisoners we managed to captured while Bojack and the remains of his fleet fled past our still shattered lines in a kind of terror and desperation I haven't seen ever displayed by anyone beforehand."_

 _"I rounded up what few ship I could and chased after him. Determined to end this once and for all, we pursued Bojack for months."_

 _"Finally, almost a half a year since we began our chase, we caught up with him by a nameless planet in a three stared system bordering the North and West galaxies."_

 _'At long last, I would avenge those that died by this pirate's hands and correct the mistakes I've made.'_

 _"This is what I thought as we closed in on the sad remains of Bojack's fleet."_

 _"However, even I couldn't have predicted the events that transpired on that day."_

* * *

 _Juno System, in orbit around a nameless dead planet..._

" _Master Bojack. We're beginning our decent._ " Thorn's voice rang out over the comms channel.

Over the years of their plundering in the Dormindeous sector the Kajain proved himself an expert strategist on top of being a deceitful coward. So Bojack gave him a ship and secretly hoped that he would be blasted into pieces.

Despite the recent devastating lost by the hands of those mysterious armored warriors the crafty zealot managed to stay alive.

Now with the loss of all but two dozen ships, Bojack had to accept the Kajain and any useful pawns he could get his hands on if he wished to continue his goal of universal domination.

The reason they even came to this godforsaken planet was due to the Kajain's suggestion of stopping at a remote planet to make repairs. Normally Bojack would disagree if it wasn't for the surprising strong resistance of the still dismayed Kajain boarder fleet. Now they had to otherwise risk their ships imploding at any given moment.

Bojack grunted in acknowledgement, then turned the comm channel off. He looked to his left, directly at his second in command Bido.

"Dealing with that Kajain is getting old." Bojack said. "But as much as I hate to admit it, I need him and his resources. Especially given our recent setback."

Bido nodded. "Those warriors we fought. There's something otherworldly about them."

"My thoughts exactly." Bojack rested his head on his right hand. "There's no way any mortal being could match my power. Those forces much have come from the beyond."

The warlord chuckled. "The armies of the gods sent to stop my campaign. Its flattering in a way, that such powerful forces are necessary to stop me."

Bido smiled. "Such an act shows how powerful you are, my lord."

Bojack chuckled once more, about to add something else on the subject when one of his minions interrupted.

"Master Bojack, enemies detected off the port bow!"

Bojack confidence was replaced with fear. "Is it those same forces from before?"

"No, these signatures are different." The Hera-jin turned his head to the warlord. "These are Kajain ship, at least 30 approaching us!"

Bojack slumped back in his chair and let out a slight sigh. "Kajain we can easily handle."

Just then, a bright light shone in from the left. Bojack looked over, the cause of the light was from one of his few remaining Heran ships. It suddenly imploded, just as many feared would be the fate of the remainder of Bojack's fleet.

Bido turned around to face his master. "Master Bojack, if I might make a suggestion."

Bojack turned his gaze towards his second, giving him the "go ahead".

"Perhaps we can lure our enemies down to the planet's surface?" Bido pointed to where the imploded Heran ship once was. "As you just seen, our ships are damaged to the point that the could explode at any moment. Like this, its unlikely we would win against the Kajain."

Bido held both hands up to his chest, then balled them up into a fist. "If we can lure them to the surface however, we can crush them no problem."

Bojack smirked at his second. "A excellent suggestion Bido. You have my permission."

Bido smiled, he moved his right hand across his chest and stopped at his shoulder. He bowed towards his master, then turned a full 180 and began to shout orders to the mixed bridge crew.

Bojack straighten in his chair, he felt the familiarity of this assault. Quickly he recalled the last time he came across a commander bold enough to try such a move and smiled grimly.

'So the Lord of Admirals shows himself before me once again? Hehehe, fool. This time I'll make sure to end things between us.'

* * *

"Lord of Admirals, it appears that the enemy is fleeing toward the planet's surface." One of the Kajain bridge crew reported. "Shall we give chase?"

"Need you even ask?" Ajax replied. "We've come this far, and I'm not about to let that murderer slip away again."

"Affirmative, plotting reentry course now."

Ajax looked ahead at the sad remains of Bojack's fleet. Last time his fleet numbered in the hundreds, now he barely had 2 dozen ships. All of which were heavily damaged.

"Whatever it was that did this most have been insanely powerful." The Lord of Admirals whispered. "Maybe I'll try asking Bojack before giving him the death he all but deserves."

It was more of a confidence booster than anything else. In these 4 years Ajax had been occupied with the rebuilding of the Dormindeous boarder fleet, he barely had anytime to train or anything else for that matter. Regardless, facing Bojack was something he had to do.

Even if he was destined to fail he couldn't just walk away from this. He owed it to every Kajain whom died by that monster's hand and more importantly, his little brother.

As the Kajain fleet began its decent, Ajax relaxed his body and mind as he tried to enjoy the last quiet moments before what would be the last battle of his mortal live.

* * *

 _One hour later, on the planet's surface..._

It took about twenty minutes for the Kajain Marines to fully mobilize. Precious time lost that gave Bojack and his men time to prepare whatever clever schemes they had in mind.

By the time they were ready to move out, Ajax began to think that Bojack would lose his patience and foolishly attack head on. This proved to be an empty hope as they moved across the barren wastelands.

Time passed, and with no sign of Bojack or his minions. Some began to think that there were fooled into landing here and that Bojack's fleet already left.

As they continued onward, the landscape around them began to change from low wastelands to barren hills and cliffs. The type of ground ideal for an ambush.

Ajax and his Marine division pressed on, keeping a close eye on their surroundings for any sign of the enemy.

They move halfway through the rough terrain before the enemy struck.

Serpentine popped out of the dark corners of the many cliffs and caves spread all around, some even buried themselves in rocks and dirt only to jump out at the unsuspecting Kajain. Other more foolish Serpentine jumped off the hilltops and cliffs, plummeting dozens of feet towards the Marines below.

The valley echoed with the yells and cries of battle, along with the screams of "Enemy ambush!" from the Kajain Marines.

Ajax was near the front when the attack began. He turned around towards the sounds of battle, about to aid his fellow Kajain when a voice called out to him.

"We meet again Lord of Admirals!" Bojack's voice boomed through the valley.

Ajax turned towards the source, and glared angily at the Hera-jin. The mighty warlord -still in his transformed state- positioned himself on a hill off to the Kajain's right, around him were the dozen or so remaining members of the Galaxy Soldiers.

"I find it amusing to see you once more." Bojack said with a smirk. "How is you wound treating you? Still aching from pain after all these years?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" The Lord of Admirals said as he pointed the _Sword of Infinite Flames_ towards Bojack. "Unless you're too afraid?"

Bojack crossed his arms and smiled. "Oh I will, but first some of my men here have been begging to have a crack at you."

Several of the Hera-jins around Bojack began to move; cracking their fingers, necks or just simply stretching. All grinning evilly at the Lord of Admirals.

"And since I'm in a generous mood, I've decided to let them have their fun."

As soon as their master stopped speaking, every single one of the Galaxy Soldiers flew towards Ajax and his accompaning Marines.

The Marines were quickly overwhelmed, as the Herans were far superior to them in strength, speed and skill. Soon enough the Lord of Admirals found himself all alone against the Galaxy Soldiers.

A rather plump Hera-jin rushed Ajax head on, leaving him wide open to the latter's counterattack. The Lord of Admirals fired two eye blasts at the Heran, piercing him through the chest. As the latter flew back, two more flanked the Kajain hoping to catch him in a pincer attack.

Ajax held his free hand out and fired an energy wave, knocking one of the Heran's backward. The other jumped upward, firing an energy blast at the Kajain before rushing down in a dive bomb attack.

Ajax sidestepped the blast, allowing it to explode by him and create a dust cloud.

Laughing, the Hera-jin continued his downward attack. Ajax waited for his opponent to close in before moving out of the way and holding his sword out with both hands. The Heran realized too late his foolishness at he ran straight into the sword and cut in half by his own momentum.

When the dust settled, the Hera-jins Zangya, Bujin along with the two blown away earlier surrounded Ajax on all sides. Bujin and Zangya held out their hand, extending each of there fingers allowing their **Energy Bounds** to wrap around the Lord of Admirals.

Now that their prey was held in place, the other two Herans rushed towards him. Both smiled as they were eagur to kill the Kajain. Ajax yelled, channeling his Ki into an explosive wave, freeing himself from the **Energy Bounds** and pushing back the four Herans.

Kogu, along with three other Hera-jins, rushed at the Kajain. Kogu flew around to hit him from behind as the others charged from the front.

With a roar, Kogu drew his sword and swung it down towards Ajax's back. The latter quickly moved his sword behind his head and blocked Kogu's attack.

With his free hand, Ajax opened his palm and moved it from left to right. A moment later, explosions engulfed the three charging Hera-jins.

The Lord of Admirals then spun around and kicked Kogu on his side. The Hera-jin bounced of the ground and landed a few feet from the mighty Kajain.

The same Heran from before (Not the plump one) rushed Ajax once more, the latter dodged his opening right hook before cutting the Hera-jin's head clean off.

"So persistent." Ajax said as the Heran's body was lit on fire by the sword's magic.

Bido, Zangya, Bujin, and the other 4 unnamed Hera-jins took up positions around the Lord of Admirals.

Ajax eyed each one at least once, trying to predict with one would make the first move. His eyes settled on the same injured plump Heran from before. Just as he predicted, the plump Heran charged. A moment later, Bujin, Zangya and another female Heran rush the Kajain also.

Ajax kicked the plump Hera-jin in the stomach, turned, then smacked Zangya with the hilt of his sword. With his free hand, Ajax grabbed Bujin and threw him into the other female Hera-jin. By this time, the first Heran recovered and rushed at Ajax once more.

This time, Ajax turned his head towards the Heran and fired his eye blasts into the latter's own eyes. The Hera-jin quickly covered his eyes, screaming in pain as he fell to his knees. The other female Hera-jin flew towards Ajax, firing Ki blasts as she closed in.

The Kajain easily smacked them away with his free hand, then once she drew close grabbed the Heran by her hair. He followed up by throwing her into the still screaming plump Hera-jin behind him, the two flew towards a nearby cliff.

Ajax held his sword out with both hand and spun around a few times. He threw the _Sword of Infinite Flames_ towards the two midair Hera-jins. The sword impaled the two and landed in the side of the cliff, holding them up as their bodies were set on fire.

Bujin and Zangya fired a number of dark green energy balls at the Lord of Admirals. (A little move called **Trap Shooter**.) The latter responded by unleashing another explosive wave. As soon as the wave ended, Bido along with the remaining two unnamed Hera-jins rushed the Kajain.

Ajax countered by sending Bido flying with a left hook, the next Heran with a right kick, and restraining the last in a choke hold.

The Hera-jin struggled and cursed trying to brake free, but to no avail.

"I heard that your kind like snapping peoples' necks." Ajax said without emotion. "How about I snap some of yours'?"

CRACK! The Lord of Admirals let the limb Heran go, he watch in silent satisfaction as the body fell to the ground.

Just then, Kogu and the other nameless Hera-jin appeared behind him. The latter charged Ajax head on while the forward held his round longsword over his head.

"What are you going to do without you weapon?!" Kogu screamed.

Ajax half turned, allowing Kogu's sword to glide along the backside of his cape. The forward held out his left hand and hit the other Heran with a short jab. With his right, Ajax charged up a energy ball and fired in almost point blank at the nameless Hera-jin. The headless corpse fell to the ground with a thump.

Kogu jumped away from the Kajain. He snarled at the latter, grinning his teeth in frustration. Bido walked up and stood behind his fellow Hera-jin while Bujin landed farther off to his right and Zangya to the left.

Ajax turned towards the four remaining Galaxy Soldiers. He held up his fist and clenched it.

"I will make all of you pay. For all the lives you taken, and for my brother Chiff, who was murdered in cold blood."

A light bulb of sorts went off in Kogu's head. Chiff, he remembered that name from somewhere.

He laughed once he recalled where he heard the name.

"So that young one was related to you was he?" Kogu said with glee.

Ajax glared at the young sword wielding Hera-jin. "Are you saying you know him?"

"Hehehe, know him?" Kogu pointed his thumb at his face, smiling as he spoke. "I was the one that slowly choked the live out of that fragile boy!"

Ajax grinned his teeth, showing the first real signs of anger since this battle began. His dark orange colored aura flashed around him violently as he took a step towards the petrified Hera-jin.

"I'll _kill_ you!"

"Enough!" Bojack shouted as he unfolded his arms.

He rose off of the hilltop, slowly hovering towards the Kajain. He stopped a few short feet from the Lord of Admirals, staring the latter down like an thorn that was always been impaled at his side.

"Bujin, Bido, Zangya, Kogu stand aside if you value your lives." The Hera-jin said as he began to walk towards his opponent. Bojack continued forward until the distance between them was only a few inches. The two stared into the others' eyes.

"We have a score to settle."

"One I intend to finish here and now."

Bojack smiled, chuckling at bit at the Kajain's expense.

The two vanished from sight, moments passed then flashes from their blows began to appear all around Bojack's remaining Galaxy Soldiers. Rocks, dirt and other debris flew up in the air from the might of these two warriors.

Bojack and Ajax reappeared a few dozen feet from their last visible position. Each bombarding the other with punches and kicks while trying to keep up their guard. The Lord of Admirals soon found himself overwhelmed, as Bojack's attacks began to break through his guard and made contact.

Bojack smiled, he hit Ajax with a left hook to the face. The latter struggled to stay on his feet as the force of the blow pushed him back. Before the Lord of Admirals could recover, Bojack caught him in a closeline knocking the latter off his feet. The Hera-jin spun around and kicked the Kajain, sending him tumbling through the air.

Ajax hit the ground a meter or two from the Hera-jin, landing on his back. He coughed up blood, taking a few moments to adjust to the pain before trying to pick himself up.

Bojack took three steps towards the Kajain, crossing his arms as he went.

"How disappointing." He said with a sarcastic note. "It's been four years since we last fought, yet you haven't improved in the slightest."

Bojack smirked. "Did you think that I would have met my end before all this?" He let out a short laugh. "How foolish, whether its people like you or beings sent by the gods no one can defeat me."

Bojack raised his hands above his head, charging his **Grand Smasher** energy ball attack.

"Die now!"

With a wicked smile, Bojack threw his energy ball at the Lord of Admirals.

At this point, Ajax managed to get back on his feet however, he couldn't dodge in time even if he tried. So he stood there and watched the **Grand Smasher** raced towards him.

In the corner of his eye, a single tear fell down Ajax's face. The result of a grim reminder that the brave Kajain couldn't keep his promise to his family and to himself.

Suddenly, a giant pillar of rock rose up in front of Ajax, absorbing Bojack's attack and saving the Kajain's life.

Bojack's eyes widened in surprise. Who or what caused such a thing to happen? The Hera-jin's question was soon answered, as he turned his head towards the new ki signatures that suddenly appeared.

To the warlord's left where 4 similarly dressed beings, the tallest of the bunch was hunched over with both hands firmly planted on the ground.

Each one of the newcomers was a different size and skin color from the other. All wore different style black hats and -except for the smallest one- wore a type of sunglasses.

They had black dominant colored robes on -besides the tallest who's coveralls were pink. These coverall were outlined by two stripes, each one a different color on the wearier. The only thing that was the same across all four was the large symbol in the center of each of them.

"That was close," The pink skinned man said as he rose up. "If we arrived any later your friend would be dead West Kai."

"And you have my thanks for that South Kai." West Kai said. "I'll be sure to repay you somehow after we dealt with Bojack."

"Its been ages since we fought together like this," The blue one said before letting out an obnoxious chuckle. "Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"You can take a trip down memory lane later North Kai!" The yellow skinned female said. "Right now let's focus on the task at hand."

"No need to blow a gasket East Kai." North Kai said. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood is all."

"North Kai's right you know." South Kai said. "It's best not to stay so tense when dealing in cases like this."

Bojack busted out laughing. "What is this a joke?" He crossed his arms and smirked. "So you are the cavalry? You four are weaklings!" Bojack continued to laugh, behind him the remaining Herans started to laugh.

"How foolish of you to challenge me, honestly with your weak power levels I'm surprised you managed to block my attack." Bojack picked his head up and smirked. "Quite the achievement for you infants."

"Silence!" West Kai yelled angrily. He pointed his right finger at Bojack while clenching his left hand in fury.

"For years I've watch you wreck havoc across this galaxy that I have been charged with overseeing! All the while hoping that someone would put an end to your reign of terror! Now we Kais stand before you to end it ourselves! This is the end Bojack!"

"End? HAHAHAHA, fools! All you are suited for is to cower and kneel before me!" Bojack tilted his head towards his soldiers standing behind him.

"Remove this trash from my sight."

"At once." Bido replied with a smile.

In unison, the four Galaxy Soldiers flew towards the Kais. They split up, each going after one. When they closed in, all but South Kai quickly jumped away. Bido landed in front of the latter while his fellow Herans followed after the remaining Kais.

"So you're the only one brave enough to fight?" Bido said with a smirk. He spread his feet apart, yelling as he changed into his transformed state.

"Now then," The buffer Hera-jin said as he cracked his neck back and forth. "You still want to fight or is the fear of my transformation leaving you quaking in your boots?"

South Kai gave Bojack's right hand man a casual smile. "Oh on the contrary friend, your new form doesn't scare me in the least."

"Is that so?" Bido grinned his teeth in a wicked smile. "We'll just have to fix that don't we?"

South Kai lifted his right hand out, taunting the Hera-jin to come at him. "Let's dance, big guy."

* * *

Off to the right, Bojack's magician and chief technical officer Bujin squared off against East Kai. Bujin smiled, raising his arms a little above his head.

"Try some of this!" He said as his earrings started to glow.

Suddenly, the terrain around the two started to change drastically. The rough wasteland around them was replaced by large clocks, building blocks, broken dolls, and other objects that suggested the Hera-jin had a somewhat traumatic childhood.

East Kai looked around curiously as her opponent chuckled.

"Oh, an illusionist." She said causally. "Well, why don't you try some of this?"

On top of her hat, the ends of East Kai's antennae lit up. A moment after, Bujin's illusion began to change. A ocean formed around them, followed by the appearance several known and unknown kinds of underwater creatures.

"Wh-? What is this?" Bujin took a step back.

" _My_ powers of illusion." East Kai smirked as a twinkle of light appeared in the right lower corner of her sunglasses. "And if you're getting nervous over this performance, then you are in for a surprise."

* * *

Off to the left, but closer to South Kai than East stood the West Kai. Staring him down was the youngest of Bojack's minions: The sword wielding Kogu.

"Such a shame someone so young has been corrupted by Bojack's evil." The Kai said as he shook his head in disappointment. "You could have been so much more if you choose another path."

"What do you know?" Kogu spat towards the Kai. "When Bojack took over Hera, rule was join him or die. Not that I'm complaining." The Hera-jin licked his lips. "I _enjoy_ killing others."

"Oh I know, I watched the whole thing transpire. I am this galaxy's caretaker after all."

Kogu laughed in response. "And a fine job you've done at that!"

"I'm here to clean up this mess now aren't I?" West Kai ginned his teeth in a smile. "So, don't expect me to pull any punches."

Kogu let out a short laugh. "Don't worry," He drew his sword, then dashed towards the short Kai. "I'll kill you before you land a blow!"

"Is that so?" West Kai said a moment before vanishing. By the time Kogu realized he disappeared, the purple Kai reappeared in front of the Heran.

An aura of fire wrapped around the short Kai's left fist and, once the sword wielder realized where his opponent was, delivered an uppercut upon the young Hera-jin's chin.

"Well it seems you were wrong bud!"

* * *

Farther off to left, North Kai squared off against the only remaining female Hera-jin Zangya.

North Kai placed his hand behind his back, keeping an eye on his opponent as the latter pulled back a few stay pieces of hair on her forehead.

"Now listen, just cause you're an attractive girl doesn't mean you can tempt me with your beauty." North Kai said with a smile. "Murdering barbarians aren't my type."

"That's too bad." Zangya jumped towards the North Kai. She brought her right leg back and swung it once she neared the blue Kai. "And here I was hoping you and I could enjoy this dance!"

Zangya's kick hit open air, she spun around and landed. The Kai had vanished into thin air! Surprised, the female Heran frantically looked around the wasteland for any trace of the North Kai. Moment's later, Zangya heard the Kai's annoying voice originating from behind her.

"You'll have to try harder than that! If you want to catch me that is."

Zangya spun around, still unable to see the blue Kai.

"Too slow. Far too slow." North Kai said as he reappeared behind his opponent. He shrugged as he shook his head back and forth. "Honestly, a snail would have a better chance at catching me then you." The blue Kai let out a short laugh.

Zangya tisked angrily, she jumped up before turning around in midair. The Hera-jin held out her hand a fired a **Shoot Blaster** at the North Kai. The latter just smiled, vanishing moments before the attack reached him.

"Wha-?"

BOOM! Zangya was sent spiraling into the ground and impacted on the surface, digging her into a small crater. Dust and debris knocked upward, then fell back down covered her unconscious body.

Back up in the air where Zangya once hovered was North Kai. His body was surrounded in a red aura that pulsed like a wild fire and gave his body a reddish coloring.

Soon the aura vanished, returning the Kai to his normal color scheme.

"Over already?" North Kai said with a bit of disappointment. "And here I was hoping I could try out a few more of my new jokes."

* * *

Back over by South Kai and Bido, the latter unleashed volley after volley of punches and kicks towards his opponent. Despite the effort he gave into the assault, South Kai easily dodged every blow without even taking a step backwards save a sidestep here and there.

Bido was furious, clearly his opponent was far weaker then him yet here he was dodging every blow with that big stupid grin on his face.

Veins popped out of his forehead, pulsing violently as the Hera-jin increased the speed of his attacks. Still, South Kai dodged them with otherworldly ease. How was someone so weak this fast? Was this an advantage of being a Kai?

Admits the barrage South Kai spoke out to his opponent.

"I think it's about time I started fighting back, don't you think?"

"Are you really asking me for my opinion?" Bido replied between punches.

"Nope." South Kai extended his hand outward.

Suddenly, a powerful force of some kind blew Bido back a few dozen feet. The latter stumbled backwards before he regained his footing, he shot the Kai a look mixed with surprise, anger, and a hint of exhaustion.

South Kai chuckled, more to himself then anything else, then spread his legs apart as he held his arms at his waist. The Kai let out a low chant. A moment later pieces of rock ripped off of the ground, these pieces wrapped around the Kai's arms and legs like bracelets.

South Kai smiled at his opponent. The latter was about to say something when the ground began to shake.

Bido tried to hold his footing as the ground shock more violently. He looked at the Kai, whom had remain perfectly fine during this sudden earthquake. Deciding he had enough, Bido rose to the sky only to be even further surprised at what came next.

Behind the Kai, the ground began to move in ways physically impossible. Slowly they formed into a singular shape, a loud roar sound rang out as it rose up from the ground to stand behind the South Kai.

The figure behind the Kai was a large featureless golem about 3 stories high. The pink colored Kai grinned, he moved into a fighting stance. Almost instantly, the golem took up the same stance.

"My turn."

* * *

Kogu staggered back a few steps, blood poured out of the corners of his mouth. He grinned his teeth, panting from exhaustion.

This _midget_ was not only dodging every attack Kogu threw at him but hit the Hera-jin back for every miss!

"What's wrong? Out of gas?" West Kai said as he took two steps forward. He placed his hands behind his back, grinning his teeth as he smiled. "I told you I wasn't gonna pull any punches. If you're this tired from my warm-up then you should give up."

 _Warm-up_. The word snapped Kogu into a rage. He yelled at the top of his lungs, yellow light flashed from his earrings as he transformed. Once the process was complete, he pointed his sword at the small Kai.

"I'll kill you!"

"That's what you said the last 58 times." West Kai closed his eyes, sidestepping as he pulled on of his hands up to pick something from his large ear. "Honestly, you kids these days always say the same thing over and over like a broken record. Its so annoying!"

Kogu roared bloody murder as he charged towards the rude Kai.

West Kai opened his eyes, looking at the object he plucked out of his ear before flicking it away.

Kogu continued to yell as he closed in on West Kai. He held his sword over the right side of his head, preparing to swing it with full force.

"DIIIIEEEE!"

West Kai shot the Hera-jin with a tiresome look before yawning.

"I think its about time I ended this." He said before his body was suddenly set on fire.

In a flash, he closed the remaining gap between himself and Kogu. First, he surprised the Heran with a headbutt to the face. Then the Kai launched a few jabs Kogu's chest. West Kai did a back flip midair and finished off with a kick to the Hera-jins stomach.

He landed and, with his flame aura gone, watched as the unconscious Kogu hit the ground.

"Told him he should have given up."

* * *

East Kai was toying with Bujin. Laughing as she threw every aquatic themed mental torment she could think of at the poor Hera-jin.

Eventually, he mind just couldn't take anymore. Bujin started foaming at the mouth before he fell over in unconsciousness.

East Kai looked at the collapsed Bujin in surprise.

"Over so soon?" She said as she walked over to the Heran. "That's a shame, I was getting creative too."

* * *

South Kai threw his fist forward, commanding the golem behind him to do the same.

Bido barely dodged the surprisingly quick fist. In response, he fired his own **Trap Shooter** towards the Kai. The latter quickly moved his left hand in front of him, causing the golem's massive left hand to move in front of his body. The rock arm took the blasts, bits of it blew off but were quickly replaced by other stones.

"Like that?" South Kai said with a laugh. "It's a form of artificial regeneration I created just for these kind of situations."

Bido grinned his teeth angrily. "Just die already!" He shouted as he fired another round of Ki blasts.

"Hmph, not much of a conversationalist are you?"

South Kai threw his right fist forward towards the incoming energy blasts, his golem did the same, intercepting the Ki blasts with it's giant fist. The golem's rock fist began to regenerate from the blows as it continued towards the airborne Bido.

The latter panicked, with little time to dodge he held his arms out. A moment later he caught the golem's massive fist, only to be pushed back towards the ground.

Bido's feet dragged along the wasteland by the might of the fist, all the while the Hera-jin tried to regain his footing. Bido felt his back crash up against rock and stone as he was pushed into the side of a cliff. Despite the current pain Bojack's right hand man felt, this was just the opportunity he needed.

With a yell, Bido pushed the stone golem's fist back far enough to position his legs against the cliff wall. Now with a firm support, the Heran gathered his strength and began to push the giant fist further back.

His progress was slow, moving the golem's fist back inch by inch. Suddenly, the golem's fist drew back on its own. This caught Bido by surprise and unprepared for the golem's next attack. A second after its fist was brought back, the golem swung his other fist and hit Bido into the cliff.

South Kai smirked as he moved his left fist back and threw his right forward again, commanding the stone made golem to do the same. He repeated the process, hammering Bido with a volley of punches. The cliff the Hera-jin was trapped in began to crumble away by the force of the blows.

After a few more strikes, South Kai halted his assault and relaxed his fighting stance. "That should about do it." He said calmly as the Kai looked at his opponent. The Heran was framed inside the crumbling cliff wall, clearly unconscious and bleeding.

Satisfied that his opponent had enough, South Kai took a deep breath and exhaled. A moment after, the rock made cufflinks on his arms and legs snapped off and fell to the ground. Then, the massive golem behind him began to rumble unstably for a few seconds before collapsing in on itself, forming a pile of rock and rubble.

* * *

'How is such a thing possible?' Bojack thought as he watched his minions defeat at the hands of these strange foursome. Their power levels were insignificant. They were _weaklings_! So how was it possible that these strange aliens could defeat, or even hurt for that matter, his Galaxy Soldiers?!

The 4 Kais regrouped a meter or so from the warlord. Each stared at the Hera-jin with a smile, agitating the puzzled Bojack even further.

He violently flashed his aura as blood veins popped up on his forehead and lower neck.

"You pitiful worms!" Bojack yelled, spraying spittle outward. "Do you really think you can defeat me?!"

"Well if the beating we gave your lackeys is any indication, I say we can." South Kai replied.

"It was a one sided fight after all." West Kai added with a grin.

East Kai sighed. "I wish mine was a little more resilient. He didn't last nearly as long as I hoped."

North Kai let out a short laugh. "You can never find good help these days can you?"

"Arrogant fools!" Bojack extended his arms out at each side. Dark green energy began to charge up in each one. With a yell, the Hera-jin threw his arms forward unleashing his ultimate attack: **Galactic Buster**.

South Kai moved in front of his fellow Kais, he held both arms out towards Bojack's attack. Suddenly, 5 layers of rock walls sprung out of the ground between the wave and himself. The **Galactic Buster** made contact with the first wall, shattering it almost instantly. It hit the second, stopping for a few seconds before plowing through it like the first.

It collided with the third wall, and was completely halted by the the thick rock. In response, the mighty Bojack pored more power into his attack, causing cracks to form in the protective barrier.

The South Kai turned his head to his comrades. "I could use with a little assistance here!"

"Understood South Kai." The Kai of the East replied as she moved to the left of her companions. She raised her hands in the air, concentrating for her next move.

Water began to gather above the East Kai's head, first into a single ball that grew larger by the moment, then part of it split off to form a spear-like shape.

East Kai let her left hand sink to neck level, moving the water made spear down to the tip of her hat.

" **Water Dragon Spear**!" She yelled as she threw her left arm towards the mighty Bojack. A moment later, the water spear flew towards the latter with alarming speed.

Bojack noted the incoming attack, but was unable to move in time to dodge it. As the spear neared the Heran, it morphed into a new form: the form of a small water dragon.

The dragon roared moments before it impacted on Bojack. The latter was knocked back by the surprising force of the **Water Dragon Spear** , and thus ended the **Galactic Buster** wave that threatened South Kai.

Bojack took a few forceful steps back, his body not only stung from the last attack but was dripping wet from the neck down on the right side of his body.

East Kai smirked, she clenched her left fist. "Freeze!"

Suddenly, ice formed and in trapped the parts of Bojack's body that were previously drenched.

The Hera-jin cursed, he tried to break free of the ice by moving his in trapped body parts. This didn't work as the warlord hoped as he couldn't even feel those parts of his body anymore.

Bojack raised his left hand up above his head, then swung it down to try to break the ice.

Mid-swing he was interrupted by the North Kai, whom had flew towards the Heran and headbutted him in the unfrozen part of chest.

As the latter staggered backward, persistently trying to stay upright, the North Kai felt it appropriate to use one of his jokes that most people didn't find funny.

"Now I know they say to use your head when you're fighting, but those darn headaches you get afterward just aren't worth it." North Kai laughed at his own corny joke, if one would call that a joke anyway.

Bojack clenched his free hand so fiercely that he dug into his own skin, causing drops of the Heran's purple colored blood to drip onto the barren landscape around them.

"I'LL KILL ALL YOU SCUM EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Jeez bud, you need to calm down! No need to be so serious." North Kai said with playful glee. "Though I guess you have a good reason to be, after all now you know that you aren't nearly as strong as you claim to be."

"SHUT UP AND DIE!"

Bojace fired his own **Trap Shooter** attack at the blue Kai. The latter smiled playfully, his aura flashed red once more as he used one of his signature moves -the **Kaioken** \- and whirled around the vast energy balls.

North Kai halted at Bojack's chest level, his power boosted fading for the moment. He looked up at Bojack's surprised face with a smile before saying these words: " **Kaioken** times 3."

The red aura of the **Kaioken** exploded out of the blue Kai more animated then before. In a flash, the North Kai unleashed a volley of quick punches at Bojack's exposed chest. The latter hobbled over in pain, spitting up blood as the Kai's assault continued.

In between the blows, Bojack ignored the pain coursing through the unfrozen parts of his body and fired a Ki blast point black at his opponent.

The latter saw the blast coming just in time, he flew away from the Hera-jin and landed a few feet away from him. Bojack brought his free hand down to his wast, he growled disappointingly at the North Kai.

"Nice try but no dice." The Kai replied with a smirk.

"Hey no fair Northy!" West Kai shouted before taking a few quick steps toward his lifetime rival. "We agreed that I was going to take on Bojack!"

"Sorry." The North Kai replied with a bit of sarcasm as he turned his head back towards his fellow Kai. "I'll let you have a few hits if you want."

West Kai quickly ran up to his fellow Kai. Once he reached his rival, West Kai surrounded himself in his 'burning aura' once more.

"Don't mind if I do!" He shouted happily before rushing towards the Hera-jin.

* * *

Ajax stood in amazement. These Kais who's power levels were far below even the Serpentine mercenaries were taking Bojack and his gang apart before his very eyes.. How such a thing was possible the Lord of Admirals couldn't figure out for the life of him.

"From that look on you face I can tell that this whole situation has your mind blow." A voice the Lord of Admiral's didn't recognize said from beside the Kajain.

Ajax looked to the origin of the new voice. Standing beside him was an old man with pointy ears, (original styled) sunglasses, long white hair, a beard and mustache combo, and wore similarly designed cloths as the other Kais.

"What you sense from those four is what their Ki power levels are. However, what you _can't_ sense is their deity power and believe you me that is a HUGE difference to you mortals' power." The old man continued.

He paused for a moment as he materialized a cigar and put it in his mouth.

"Normally though, us Kais aren't allowed to use our deity powers. Only exceptions are when we're fightin' another god of some sorts or a universal threat like lit' Bojack over there."

The old man paused once more, this time he materialized out a lighter. He held the lighter up to his mouth, igniting it before pulling it towards the cigar held in his mouth. With his cigar lit, the old man tossed aside the lighter like a crumpled up paper ball.

"But the process of getting the authorization for the latter is soooooo tiresome. Heck, it was almost worth it though to get West Kai off my case. Never seen him act up like that since them long ago days when Majin Buu was rampagin' across the universe."

The old man pulled his cigar out of his lips, he opened his mouth exhaling a large smoke cloud. After taking a few breaths he put his cigar back on his lips.

"I'll tell ya, when old West Kai is work up the little guy can give just about anyone a nasty headache."

Ajax raised his eyebrow. The way this old man was dress suggested he was with the other 4. In fact he all but admitted it just now. He had to be a Kai, but a higher ranking Kai from the sound of it.

The Lord of Admirals recalled the name, or title, of such a Kai the last time he and West Kai talked all those years ago. He had nothing to lose in asking if this old man was the same one.

"Are you...The Grand Kai?"

The old man exhaled another puff of smoke. "The one and only. At least in this sector of space."

Ajax turned and bowed his head. "Sir, it is an honor."

The Grand Kai waved his right hand carelessly at the Kajain. "Please, there's no need for such formalities."

Ajax rose his head, then turned back to the currently raging battle.

"I should thank you though." Grand Kai said after a few moments.

"Whatever for?" Ajax said after he turned his head towards the Kai.

"It's cause of you that I feel my decision regarding Bojack was worth it." The Grand Kai let out another puff of smoke. He held the cigar in between his fingers for a few moments longer than last time.

"He might have had a major setback, but his type never seems to know when to give up their evil ambitions."

Grand Kai plopped his cigar back in his mouth before he continued.

"Bojack will never surrender, even if the truth is hitting him harder than a wet sack full of potatoes."

Ajax turned his head back around. "It's sad when you think about it. Being in denial to what's going on around you."

The Lord of Admirals paused a few moments before he continued. "Still, it doesn't justify anything that Bojack or his followers have done and what they plan to do."

"And that's exactly why were here." Grand Kai took his cigar and threw it down. "To stop this arrogant man and his cronies from caring out these plans of theirs and taking over the entire universe."

* * *

Bojack received another heavy blow to the chest, staggering back. He panted heavily, blood pored down his face and several other parts of his body. At least the ice that froze almost half of his body was gone thanks to the West Kai's fire aura, but that did little good against the joint assault of the West and North Kais.

The two have been wailing on the Hera-jin in an unrelenting barrage of punches and kicks, worse yet was the fact that every time he gained some distance from these two, their other companions would attack with their water spears or large boulders.

Now was one of the few times the Kais allowed Bojack to catch his breath. He had to think, think of how he was going to pull off a win. There had to be a way, there just had to! He was Bojack, the strongest in the universe! He couldn't be defeated by anyone!

"Ready for more?" West Kai spoke to the Heran. "Or have you finally come to your senses and going to surrender?"

Bojack grinned his teeth. "Surrender? Hahahahaha!" He held his right fist up to his chest. "You like that wouldn't you? Fools! As if I'd surrender to a bunch of misfits like you!"

West Kai let out a slight sigh. "Alright. If you insist then we'll-"

"-I'll take it from here West Kai." The Grand Kai said, whom suddenly appeared behind the tired Bojack. The latter turned around, shocked by the appearance of another opponent.

"Why don't you and the others gather up those fallen comrades of his?" Grand Kai continued. "We'll deal with them the same way we'll deal with Bojack here."

The West and North Kais bowed to their superior.

"Right away sir." They said with a hint of awkwardness. On that note, they took off. Leaving Bojack and the Grand Kai to themselves.

Bojack frowned angrily at the Kai. "First it was a goblin and his multicolored bug lookalike comrades and now an old man it here to fight me?" He paused for a moment, allowing the latter to offer a response.

Instead the Grand Kai remained silent. The two stared at each other in silence until Bojack lost his patience.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" He roared, raising his left arm above his neck and charged at the old Kai.

When the Hera-jin was mere inches away from his face, the Grand Kai raised his right hand to his chest, extended his middle and index fingers, and did a simple swiping motion across the open space.

A moment later, Bojack felt a sharp pain across his face. It took him a moment to see the blood and skin flying off his face.

He screamed in pain, using both hands to cover his face. All the while, the Grand Kai held his ground, offering no emotion as the Hera-jin before him was overtaken by pain.

Moments passed before the Grand Kai saw his subordinates approach with the unconscious bodies of Bojack's remaining Galaxy Soldiers. They flew down to ground level and placed the four Herans below the Grand Kai and their master.

"Good work." Grand Kai said, giving a smile to the 4 lesser Kais. "Now take up your positions."

The 4 Kais nodded in response. They each moved to a corner surrounding the Hera-jins and in turn, Bojack. The Grand Kai raised one finger up towards the sky, a moment later the tip of his finger gave off a single shine.

Suddenly, Bojack's body felt twice it's weight or rather the gravity around him had increased. Each second that passed, the force of the gravity increased until Bojack couldn't hold himself up any longer.

The Hera-jin plummeted to the ground, landing in the middle of his still unconscious minions.

"What are you-?" Bojack struggled to speak, the force of the gravity was too much, even for him.

The Grand Kai flew down, landing almost in front of the collapsed Bojack.

"Bojack, for the multiple counts of theft, genocide, crudity and other inhumane acts you committed not only across the West Galaxy, but in the Dormindeous sector and along the other boarder planets of the North, South, and East Galaxies, I here by pass my judgement upon you."

"Who do you think you ar-?"

"By the powers intrusted to me by my superiors and the natural forces that govern us all, I the 3rd Grand Kai of the 7th Universe's Center Quadrant decree that Bojack and any surviving Herans still loyal to the forward be sealed away-"

The Grand Kai brought his right hand up to his face and pointed straight up. "-In the stars of Juno, for all eternity."

Bojack's eyes widened, he roared and cursed. Offering any kind of resistance he could, but it mattered little in the end.

Grand Kai took a step back, giving the go ahead to the other Kais to start the sealing process. The 4 Kais mumbled a chant, no doubt a spell of some sort to carry out their superior's order.

A few seconds passed before 4 pillars of light appeared in front of each of the lesser Kais. Ropes of light formed from out of the pillars and began to intertwine with each other and the 5 Herans before them. The ropes lifted them up and held them in place.

Then, a bright yellow light began to shine in between the 4 pillars. Slowly, the light engulfed Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers.

Bojack glared at the Grand Kai one last time before the light began to creep up his neck. He grinned his teeth, pressing them against each other with all the force he could offer.

"I swear that when I break out I will hunt you all down and slowly choke the life out of each and every one of you! This is not the end! I am-!"

"You are nothing but an overly frustrated maniac in denial."

The light reached up to Bojack's nose and still, the Heran continued to look at the Grand Kai with bloodshot eyes as if he wanted to etch the very being of the man in his mind.

Even as the light fully consumed Bojack's face the older Kai could still feel the forward staring at him menacingly.

Once the entirety of Bojack and his remaining Galaxy soldiers were consumed by light, the 4 pillars quickly moved forward and joined together. More ropes of light emerged from the pillars, wrapping around them for extra security.

Then, faster than all but the Grand Kai could see, the 4 pillars flew off towards one of the three stars were they would stay in the core until the end of time or until something undoes the seal. Whatever comes first.

The Grand Kai exhaled. He didn't realize he held his breath. He looked at each of the lower Kais.

"Thanks for your hard work guys and gals. Sorry it got so melodramatic at the end."

South Kai was the first to reply. "Well I think it was a rather suiting ending."

East Kai was the next, followed by the West.

"Well I didn't. That ending wasn't nearly as dramatic as I expected it to be."

"It's because you weren't the star wasn't it?"

"Everything that I do not have a hand in isn't dramatic!" She looked towards the Grand Kai. "That said, everything the Grand Kai has a hand in pales in comparison to my work."

"Then why are you complaining East Kai?"

North Kai let out a short chuckle. "Its because she's a bossy old hag who wants everything to be made in her image."

West Kai let out a single laugh. "You know Northy, I think that's the first time anything you said was actually funny!"

"Take that back!" The East Kai took a few steps towards the two. "I am not bossy!"

"Will you three be quiet for 5 minutes?" Grand Kai suddenly said. "I believe our friend here wants to say something." He turned towards Ajax, whom had be standing a feet or two away ever since East Kai started complaining.

The Lord of Admirals focused his gaze upon the Grand Kai. He hesitated, thinking for a few moments on how to word his question and not offend this god. Then he remembered the Grand Kai told him to drop formalities and realized the best thing was to honor the Kai's wishes.

"Why did you have to seal him?" Ajax asked boldly. "Why not kill him instead?"

Grand Kai paused for a moment himself. He brushed his hand through his beard a few times before he finally spoke.

"I thought you'd might ask that." He said before taking another moment to himself.

"We could but we can't. Rule is that when we intervene in stopping a universal threat, we cannot terminate that threat unless that force is so extremely powerful that even we Kais have difficulty fighting 'em or we get special permission from my superior."

"Thing is, the second option takes some time and if we waited to obtain it you'd be dead." The Grand Kai threw his right hand back, extending his thumb and pointed at West Kai. "West Kai there bugged me to let 'em step in when they did. Put up quite a fit too."

Ajax turned his gaze to West Kai. The latter half turned and closed his eyes in response.

"It's not that I wanted to save you or anything, but someone with your promise dying before his time would be quite a waste don't you think?"

"I see..." The Lord of Admirals said bluntly.

West Kai opened his eyes and turned his head towards the Kajain. "You have no sense of humor do you?"

"My humor died a long time ago."

"Well that's a good thing." West Kai took a few steps towards North Kai, and with a smirk, began to nudge his elbow into the blue Kai's chest.

"If it hadn't beforehand, it would have died after hearing a few of North Kai's jokes."

North Kai grinned his teeth. "Not even five minutes after we sealed Bojack up and you're already starting West Kai?!"

"That's right blue boy! What are you gonna do about it?!"

The two Kais bickered back and forth, calling each other foul names and such while at each others' throats. Eventually, the other two Kais joined in turning it into a free-for-all.

Ajax raised his eyebrow, he looked at the Grand Kai. "Should we stop them?"

"Na it's cool, they do this sort of thing all the time." He said while waving his hand. He turned his head around to look at the four. "Honestly, the only time those four are nice to each other is during the time of a crisis, like just now."

The Grand Kai turned his head back to the Kajain. "But now that moment's gone, and so are we once I take care of a few loose ends."

The elder Kai held out his hand, in a flash the _Sword of Infinite Flames_ appeared in front of him. He grabbed to sword, looking it over in great detail.

"This sword was made by one of West Kai's predecessors, or so I've been told." He said as he turned the sword in his hand. "An enchanted blade, very powerful and very dangerous in the wrong hands."

The Grand Kai extended his hand out towards Ajax. "West Kai has intrusted this sword to you until you pass from this world. I hope you realize the gravity behind such a gesture."

"I do." Ajax said with a serious tone. "I vow that I will not let this sword fall into the hands of anyone with evil intentions until the day I pass into the next realm."

Grand Kai smiled, he flipped the sword around, handing the hilt end to the Kajain. With a nod, the Lord of Admirals took the sword graciously.

The Grand Kai turned a full 180 degrees, looking off into the distance.

"It sounds like the battles ragin' over the mountains have settled down. Seems you men have survived with few casualties."

Ajax let out a relieved sigh. "Is that so, I glad."

"Now you have a crowd to tell you what happened her, of how the mighty Bojack fell by the hands of Ajax, Lord of Admirals."

"What?" Ajax was taken aback by the obvious lie. "You can't be telling me to take the credit for all this?"

"Maybe not _all_ the credit, but dependently most."

"But sir I was-"

"Brave and never gave up in the face of a threat greater than yourself. For that you are a hero."

Ajax looked at the ground, he clenched his fists. "I am no hero. So many lives have been lost due to my errors. I don't deserve..."

"Do you think that all heroes have picture perfect lives?" The Grand Kai turned his head a little to his right. "Do you think that all the heroic and just deeds carried out up to now have been done without some sort of sacrifice?"

"I..." Ajax released his fists. "I don't..."

The Grand Kai half turned, he looked at the Kajain.

"All those lives you blame yourself for losin', especially the death of your little bro, drove you to pursue Bojack far further than any before. Your commitment to stopping Bojack convinced West Kai to aid you in your efforts and in turn led to us stepping in.

"We Kais wouldn't have intervened without your efforts and sacrifices. At least not till Bojack struck again anyway."

The Grand Kai fully turned towards the Lord of Admiral, he took a step forward and placed his hand on the tall man's shoulder.

"This is you're win Ajax. Now, enjoy the good times that are about to come. You deserved it."

 _His_ _victory_...If so, then why did he fell no comfort? No joy that he aided in stopping a genocide space warlord from enslaving the universe?

The answer was simple.

Cliff was not here to enjoy it with him. Worse still, his killer and his betrayer were not slain by his hands.

Deep down a part of him wanted to die. He wanted to die so he could be with his brother once more but Ajax knew better. Cliff would never forgive him if he accepted death like that.

A single tear rolled down Ajax face. "I...Understand." He lied.

Grand Kai pulled his hand back and smiled.

"Now go, your men are waitin for the good news."

 _"I did as the Grand Kai said and returned to my Marines, but only after I ask more specific details on the seal they used on Bojack. Just in case the worst happened and Bojack freed himself."_

 _"As I crossed over the hills and barren cliffs, I looked back at the 5 Kais once more. I had a feeling I wouldn't see them again for a very long time, if ever at all."_

 _"When I returned, my men were preparing search parties to come find me. It was nice to know that after everything that happened over the years these men still cared for me."_

 _"I told them what had happened, my fight with Bojack, the intervention of the Kais, everything. At first my fellow Kajain remained quiet, then they cheered. Even chanted for me."_

 _"I did not understand, how could these men cheer for a man whom had failed? Who had to let the gods clean up the mess for him?"_

 _"Heh...That was a lie. I did understand but was too stubborn and ashamed to fully accept it. It was like the Grand Kai told me. Without my efforts, my strife and my sacrifices Bojack wouldn't have been defeated. At least not as soon."_

 _"At home, I received the same response. Despite the cheering and happiness I experienced knowning that this ordeal was over, I felt it was a hollow victory I did not deserve the credit for it."_

 _"Over time I've come to accept the victory as my own, but I still to my dying days haven't accepted that I am a hero."_

 _"My time remaining in this world was mostly spent overseeing the rebuilding of our fleet and continued service. Twenty years of my live devoted to seeing our boarder fleet restored to it's former glory and twenty more serving as the Lord of Admirals."_

 _"At the end of my service, I picked the next in line for Lord of Admirals. Weeks after, I left my homeworld on a pilgraimage of sorts. Truthfully it was more of a soul searching journey than anything else."_

 _"Accompining me were several of the Kajain Marines who fought with me the day Bojack was sealed. We drifted from planet to planet, mainly words devistated by Bojack and his army, doing what we could to improve upon the lives of the native inhabitants."_

 _"Occasionally, we would receive volunteers from the planets we gave aid to. With their help, we moved on to correcting bigger problems facing the galaxy."_

 _"Years passed and my movement grew large enough to be efficient without me. Then one day, I set off with a select few to this planet because of something I forgot. An important detail I overlooked all those years ago."_

 _"What became of that serpent Thorn? Did he die during the fierce battle in the Dormindeous sector? Was he with Bojack when we fought for the last time? Was he even alive? The trail was obviously cold after all these years, but I had to try."_

 _"That bastard was the only one involved with my brother's death who wasn't taken care of. I thought that maybe if he was alive, and maybe if I could find him, that maybe, just maybe I could finally find some solace in slaying Cliff's murder."_

 _"Alas despite our search we couldn't find a trace of the snake. I would never know what fate had in store for that traitor and that, was my only regret."_

* * *

 _Moments after Bojack's sealing, on the dead planet in the Juno System..._

Thorn watched the entire battle from afar, from beginning to end. He was disappointed of the end result and even shocked that the gods had helped a heritic, but accepted it none the less. After all, it wasn't his place to criticise the chooses made by the overseers of the universe: The Kais.

The Kais were a respected and fear group of gods that were worshiped across many religions.

At first The Way didn't recognized the Kais as gods, more like lesser deities that were tasked as the eyes and ears for more powerful gods. That changed three generations ago, when The Way came into contact with another religious group.

The two exchanged information about the others' believes, and both had benefited from the experience as both had possessed documents that proved or disproved several theories and thought to be facts floating around on each side.

So if the Kais seen Bojack as someone unworthy, then he was not the one The Way seeks.

"It seems that Bojack and his kind were not the descendents of our gods." Thorn said with a note of depression.

One of his disciples standing behind him took a step forward. "What will we do now you grace?"

Thorn stayed silent for a few moments. "What indeed?" He muttered. "Though that should be obvious."

The Kajain walked passed his disciples and towards Bojack's stolen Kajain ship. His disciples followed close behind, whispering to themselves on what they should now do.

"We shall continue on our search, to find the true being that will guide us on the path to salvation!" Thorn said as he walked, blowing aside any doubt his acolytes had.

"It may take years, generations even," He spun around, facing his acolytes. "But those that walk the path, those that remain faithful with find The Way. Of that, I am certain."

With their goal now set, the reminants of The Way made what repairs they could and set off from the dead world. In time, Thorn and his followers would meet another alien race, a race that would adopt the Kajain religion and spread across the North Galaxy in search for the one that would guide them to paradise.


	8. Epilogue

_Present day, Age 767..._

 _"About 3 years after the failed search, I requested from my following to build the very tomb you now stand in. It was a harmless request however odd given a living being was asking for his own tomb to be built. None the less they carried out the task diligently."_

 _"Soon after it's completion, I recorded this message to share my story with those that find this place."_ The hologram of Ajax paused for a moment. Seemingly gathering it's thoughts together.

 _"I also recorded this message as a warning to the generations that follow. This warning ties into Bojack's sealing, though the Kais said it would last for eternity there are in fact several possible ways to undo the spell."_

 _"The first and most likely one to happen: The star of Bojack was sealed in goes supernova. This is a natural process of a star's life and, at least in the age I live in, impossible to prevent. The second: One of the Kais that had cast the spell dies. Though I do not know what can kill a god, but this is a possiblity. Nothing can last forever, gods or no gods."_

 _"The remaining ways they shared with me involved complex rituals I couldn't even begin to understand or other sorts of magical deity powers. These I'm not worried about, as should you who are watching this message."_

As Ajax's prerecorded message continued, one of the Red Faction troopers sent much earlier to find a way out had returned to the Corporal and the rest of his squad. The trooper ran to the Corporal, breathing heavily.

"Corporal! We found a way out and managed to call a dropship but you have to hurry!"

The Corporal sat up. "Why? What's happening?"

"Its Juggernaut sir! That monster fired a blast into one of the nearby stars! Its going supernova!"

The Corporal looked back at the hologram of Ajax. "One of the stars of Juno...Bojack was sealed in one of these stars..!"

His eyes widened as he realized what he feared had come true. Soon they would face two powerful foes and there was little they could do to stop them.

He turned back at the trooper. "Trooper lead the way! We need to get off planet now! I have vital intelligence Lord Riddic most hear at any cost!"

As the soldiers of Red Faction rushed into the cavern network that spiraled underneath the planet, the prerecorded message continued to play undisturbed but unheard by anyone.

" _The Kais assured me that the seal will hold as long as the stars remain intact and none of the aforementioned events take place, however we do not have the technology to determine when these stars will go supernova nor know if some other event will cause these stars to destabilize."_

 _"It is for that very reason that I have left this message behind as a warn for any who stumble upon this place."_

" _I am no physic. I cannot see into the future. Perhaps by the time someone finds this, there will exist a warrior powerful enough to stop him. Alas I cannot know for certain."_

The hologram of Ajax, the Lord of Admirals let out a long sigh. It looked up, directly into the dark nothingness that occupied the air before it.

" _I truly fear for the survival of this universe, should Bojack be unbound._ "

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this special of mine, took me far longer that I hoped. (I blame my job and its constantly fluctuation hours.)**

 **Anyway, to you who HAVE READ THE ENTIRE THING (and those that haven't. Don't worry I won't spoil anything for you) I just wanted to say that the only reason I write this now and choose to release it now, was because a few months ago I was rewatching DBZ for story ideas and currently watching the Bojack Unbound movie when all these ideas about the events leading up to Bojack's sealing popped into my head.**

 **And I figured, why not write about it now since the ideas are fresh in my head? As for the release thing, 1. If you followed the parts that I warned NOT TO READ TO AVOID SPOILERS then you'd be fine on that part. 2. Because it's almost 40,000 words, (there is an OVER 9000 joke in that somewhere.) probably the longest thing I've written in one thing so why the hell not?**

 **So yeah, sticking with the non spoiler content, I enjoyed making my own races for this. (All will be involved in the main story btw) Some touch on culture and such. Let's not forget the ship to ship all out frenzy battles, because it never hurts to throw in a bit of sci-fi in a story like Dragon Ball. Those were fun for me to add cause I am a huge Halo nerd.**

 **Bojack was also fun to characterize. (as was showing how he recieved those scars.)**

 **From his movie you can piece together that he's basically like Frieza, only difference is that he doesn't play around as much, more arrogant as he never believes he can be defeated unlike Frieza who accepted that he was outclassed and probably more genocide than the Arcosian.**

 **And the Kais, heh oh man that was a ball. Its always been hinted that the lesser Kais each represented an element. (I guess that's related to that 4 heavenly kings thing they were based upon, idk about that myself since I didn't really look into that much.)**

 **North being Wind for his Kaioken and Spirit Bomb,  
West representing Fire for all those fire attacks Pikkon apparently learned from him,  
East being Water for that Auqua guy and his special attack, also cause the East galaxy has speed warriors and you can relate speed with water (pure speculation but that is my reasoning.)  
And South being Earth since his philosophy is 'slow and steady'...Yeah that's really the only hint I picked up besides the whole 'opposites' thing.**

 **Regardless, you have to admit giving South Kai a freakin stone golem that syncs up with his movements is pretty amazing.**

 **I didn't go too much into Grand Kai's powers, but I thing that deity power wise he can use all the other four elements plus who knows what else.**

 **Which brings me to that. So given the Battle of the Gods movie introducing 'deity power' made me realize a possible way the 4 Kais could stand up to Bojack in a believable way.**

 **Since deity power can't be detected by non-deities, mortals can't sense how powerful a god truly is. Given that and the cannon fact that Kais have Ki power made me think of this possibility: What if Kais could access both Ki** ** _and_** **Deity energy?**

 **With that idea, it makes in believable that the lower Kais fought Bojack and won. (Besides magical bs, cause that's kind of the current cannon explanation as it stands.)**

 **Then I thought, if they could use deity energy then what guidelines did they have to follow to use them, cause clearly the don't use deity power all the time.**

 **SO, I came up with reasonable guidelines and rules that govern when a Kai can use their deity energy.**

 **While I was at it, I created a reason why they didn't outright kill Bojack and his minions (as well as hint why they didn't intervene with Frieza) because if my first theory was right they could have destroyed him. Like Beerus starting a fight over pudding destroyed. (ok maybe not that far but close enough.)**

 **Since deity energy is still a new thing, not many ppl know how to accurately measure beings who use it. (All one can guess is that Beerus at full power is say 3 to 5 times stronger then SS3 Goku)**

 **So with the Kais, all I can accurately say is that they are stronger that Bojack at full power, by how much? At least 10% more, other than that I haven't a clue.**

 **So to put it in simple terms: Whis/ Beerus/ SS3 Goku/ Grand Kai/ Lesser Kais/ Bojack/ Ajax/ Galaxy Soldiers/ Kajain Marines/ Serpentine/ Saibamen**

 **Besides the whole Bojack story, this special contains origin stories for few elements that will appear in the main story lines. (For spoiler reasons I'm not going to go into detail)**

 **From noticing that(or me telling you that), you can figure out I'm the kind of guy who throws in hints of things that will happen further on when other big events are happening.**

 **To wrap this up, I once again thank you for reading this special and look forward to the continuation of Dragon Ball Double S.**

* * *

 **Power levels**

 **Juggernaut:** ?

 **Average Red Faction Trooper:** 30,000 – 100,000

 **Ajax:** 1.2 billion

 **Captain Lank:** 570 million

 **Average Kajain Marine:** 500,000 - 10 million

 **Bojack:** 1 billion (transformed) 1.4 billion

 **Bujin:** 570 million

 **Zangya:** 605 million

 **Kogu:** 550 million (transformed) 715 million

 **Bido:** 615 million (transformed) 855 million

 **Other Galaxy Soldiers:** more than 400 million and leading up to 600 million

 **Serpentine mercenaries:** 20,000 – 10 million

 **North Kai:** (Ki) less than 4,000 (Deity) More than 1.4 Billion

 **South Kai:** (Ki) less than 4,000 (Deity) More than 1.4 Billion

 **West Kai:** (Ki) less than 4,000 (Deity) More than 1.4 Billion

 **East Kai:** (Ki) less than 4,000 (Deity) More than 1.4 Billion

 **Grand Kai:** (Ki) ? (Deity) Much greater than 1.4 Billion


End file.
